To Sir, With Love
by Neko-Alice-Jeanne-Yami
Summary: Kurt Hummel era como cualquier chico, completamente normal; hasta que una nueva persona en su vida, volteo todas las cosas... AU future M-preg. principal: Klaine, Sebofsky secundarias: Britanna, Finchel etc.
1. El Comienzo

Kurt Hummel era un chico completamente normal, tenia 17 años, cabello castaño peinado a la perfección, piel clara y fina como la porcelana china, ojos azules -otras veces verdes-, cuerpo envidiable –según muchos-. Todo en su vida era perfecto, estaba en una buena escuela, tenia buenas calificaciones, amigos grandiosos, padres que lo amaban… Lo que no sabia era que su vida iba a ser cambiada totalmente. Kurt estaba en su escuela, acababa de salir de su clase de Calculo, no es que no le agradara la clase, si no que se le complicaba un poco, además de que era muy aburrida.

-Kurt! Kurt! Tu no, ni siquiera te conosco!- gritaba Rachel –una de sus amigas- mientras corria por el corredor hacia donde estaba su amigo.

-Rachel, las personas normales no gritan, suelen hablarse entre sí.- le reprendió Kurt mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Ja ja, mira, ahí vienen las chicas- dijo apuntando la dirección de sus amigas.

-Hola vociferador, hola Porcelana- respondió Santana, una animadora Latina, una de las chicas mas populares de toda la escuela, increíblemente amiga de ellos. Tenía pelo largo y color negro, labios color carmín, dos voluminosos pechos, -operados, según Rachel- y una actitud que podía hacer que todos se movieran solo para verla caminar.

-Santana, no seas tan grosera…- le reprocho Quinn, otra animadora popular, igual, amiga de ellos. Era rubia, de ojos claros, nada tonta –por cierto- , era muy religiosa y no le gustaban los insultos –aunque a veces- ella los daba, pero siempre era leal a sus amigos – Hola Rachel, hola Kurt, disculpen a Santana; otra vez…-

-No te preocupes Quinn, hola Satan digo Santana…- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa burlona.

-Siempre un encanto, no Porcelana…?

-Chicos, el director tiene un anuncio, vamos!-dijo una compañera entrando al salón.

-Vamos.

Dentro del salón, los chicos se acomodaron en sus asientos; (son 6 filas) Rachel al ser una de las mas aplicadas del salón, siempre se sentaba al frente de la tercera fila –para poder poner mas atención-; Quinn se sentaba en el tercer asiento de la segunda fila, cerca de la ventana, le gustaba ver a los pequeños pajaritos cantar y hacer su nido; Santana se sentaba en el penúltimo asiento de la tercera fila, ya que, no le gustaba mucho que los maestros le regañaran, así que los evitaba; y Kurt tomaba el tercer asiento en la quinta fila –justo a la misma altura que Quinn-. Así, estaban juntos, pero revueltos.

-Muy bien muchachos, -comenzó el director- ya que la señora Jackie…

-Jenny, director…- le corrigió Rachel.

-Eso; estará en el hospital debido a que tropezó por las escaleras al haber visto una 'aparición'…-

-Por dios Quinn, te dije que no usaras tanto maquillaje…- le dijo Santana.

-Jaja, Santana, segura que no te vio a ti y a tus pechos operados?- respondió Quinn sarcásticamente.

-Tienes envidia de estos ejemplares- respondió mientras los señalaba.

-Shh! El director sigue hablando- les critico Rachel.

-…Tendremos un nuevo profesor, sustituyendo a la señora Jackie-

-Jenny!- le corrigieron todos los alumnos.

-Oh genial, aquí viene otro profesor de setenta y tantos años- dijo Santana con tono de burla.

-Jajaja, lo se, creo que…- Las palabras de Kurt murieron en su boca cuando vio entrar al salón a un hombre de no mas de 26 años, cabello negro un tanto rizado ya que estaba peinado con gel, un traje color gris con una corbata roja que resaltaba su tono un tanto bronceado, ojos color avellana y una sonrisa gentil, pero sexy.

-Chicos, les presento al profesor Anderson- el director anuncio.

-Huba huba- dijo Santana mientras hacia ademanes.

-No esta nada mal…- Rachel dijo mientras mordía su lápiz.

-Ayy Dios mios- solo pudo decir Quinn.

-Sera un placer poder convivir con todos ustedes…- dijo el profesor 'sexy' Anderson.

-El placer es mío, prr… -ronroneo Santana mientras lo examinaba.

-Lopez! –le llamo la atención el director.

-Que?- dijo con tono de ingenuidad.

-Muy bien, señor Anderson -se hizo a un lado- el grupo es suyo- dijo saliendo del salón.

-Muchas gracias… Muy bien, ahora me gustaría hacer un pequeño ejercicio…-

-Yo voy primero, profesor...- Santana menciono con un tanto de picardia.

-Emm… no era 'ese' tipo de ejercicio del que hablaba, pero… me encanta tu entusiasmo…-

-Siempre dicen eso- susurro Quinn a Kurt.

-Jajaja… -Kurt intentaba no reírse tan fuerte.

-Muy bien; quiero que cuando diga su numero de lista, esa persona se levante, me diga su nombre, edad y la materia que mas le gusta; entendido?

-Si! –contestaron todos.

-De acuerdo…- tomo la lista del escritorio- numero 11…?

Brittany, otra animadora se levanto de su asiento; era una dulce chica, de cabello rubio siempre amarrado por una coleta, ojos azules, bonita figura –claro, siendo animadora- y una sonrisa encantadora.

-Hola soy Brittany S. Pierce, tengo 16 años, y me gusta la materia de Artes plásticas…

-Hola Brittany, gracias por compartir eso… -respondio el profesor viéndola.

-Y creo que los tiburones son delfines gays…- dijo antes de sentarse.

La mitad del salón estaba en silencio y la otra mitad esta al borde de las risas.

-…Ok… gracias también por eso…

Despues de 4 personas mas.

-Muy bien, numero 20?- buscando en su lista.

Finn, el jugador estrella de futbol se levanto; el era alto, demasiado, fuerte, cabello oscuro, usaba siempre su chaqueta del equipo de futbol.

-Soy Finnegan,- Finn para los amigos- Hudson, tengo 17 años, y me encanta la clase de Deportes…

-Oh, enserio…?- incluyo Quinn sarcásticamente, al ver su balón de americano en la mano.

-Ya chicos, Finn, mucho justo en conocerte, guarda ese balón o te lo decomiso…-

-Si, claro.. –dijo sentándose y escondiendo el balón en su mochila.

-Bien –checando su lista y viendo al salón- numero 6…

Santana se arregla el cabello y se levanta de su asiento -Bueno, yo, obvio, soy Santana Lopez, tengo 17 años, soy Latina, y me gusta ''Lenguas''…

-La clase Santana, no la actividad- añadio Quinn.

Todos soltaron unas risas.

-Shh, muchachos; gracias Santana, es bueno saber eso… muy bien, la damita que le gusta hacer bromas…

-Quinn.. –sonrio Santana.

-Bien- poniéndose de pie- Yo soy Quinn Fabray…-

-*coff* Lucy *coff* - añadió Santana.

Los demás comenzaron a reir ligeramente ante el comentario.

-Santana… -le regaño el profesor.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo..- -dijo chocando cincos con Brittany.

-Bien, como decía, tengo 16 años, y mi materia favorita es Cocina y Fisica...

-Excelente…

Despues de otras 3 persona de haberse presentado.

-Bien, numero…. 4.

Rachel, estaba revisando sus notas, por lo que no presto atención.

-Umm... Rachel... –le susurra Finn sobre su hombro- es tu turno…-

-Eh.. –se sonroja por la cercanía del jugador de futbol- muy bien –se levanta- mi nombre es Rachel Barbra Berry, tengo 16 años, soy Judia, espero que eso no le moleste..Y me encanta la clase de…

-Cultura interracial! -todos le respondieron al mismo tiempo que Rachel.

-Uy, Rachel, parece que te conocen muy bien tus compañeros…- dijo sentándose en su silla.

-No sabe cuanto…- respondió Santana fastidiada.

-Okay, vamos a ver, numero 22…

-Kurt… Kurt, te toca… -le decía Quinn por lo bajo.

-Ehh?- se da cuenta de que todos lo están viendo- Emm… pues, yo soy Kurt E. Hummel, tengo 17 años… emm, mis materias favoritas son Frances, Musica e… Historia- lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja.

-Raro… -respondio un compañero.

Cuando todos se iban a empezar a burlar, una voz los distrajo.

-Enserio? Tambien la mia…- respondió el profesor, mirando a Kurt.

-De verdad?- respondió atonito Kurt.

-De verdad…- respondió "Interesante"…- pensó Blaine mientras se ¡¿se lamia los labios?.- Muy bien, muchachos- suena la campa para la salida- Upps, creo que se nos acabo el tiempo… disfruten su dia, nos vemos mañana…

Todos los alumnos salieron apenas termino de hablar; Kurt estaba recogiendo sus cosas, mientras que sus amigos se iban.

-Kurt, no vienes?- pregunto Quinn.

-En un momento, Q, debo de guardar algunas cosas…

-Apresurate, iremos a casa de Santana, comeremos pizza y haremos la tarea..

-Ustedes adelántense, las alcanzo después- insistió.

-Si tu lo dices- se acerco, beso su mejilla y corrió a la salida de la escuela.

Cuando por fin logro guardar sus libros y cerrar su locker, corrió por el pasillo y choco contra alguien haciendo que todos sus libros y papeles salieran volando.

-Auch… -empezo a recoger sus cosas cuando vio que alguien se agacho y tomo uno de sus libros.

-Oye! Eso es…! –se quedo mudo al ver de quien se trataba –Pr-profesor Anderson… lo lamento mucho, yo…

-No hay cuidado, y por favor dime Blaine… -le dijo mientras le sonreía y le extendia el libro.

-B-Blaine… -tomando el libro- Lo lamento, no me di cuenta de quien era, nunca le hubiera gritado sin saber quien era…

-Esta bien, yo también debí de haber visto a alguien tan lindo como tu correr por el pasillo…

-Emm... lindo, yo?

-Quien mas?

-Ehh… -sintio como los colores se le subían al rostro- gracias…- se agacho para poder seguir recogiendo sus cosas, cuando Blaine dejo sus cosas en el suelo, se agacho también y le ayudo.

-Ah, no es necesario, yo puedo…

-Fue mi culpa que chocaras y que se cayeran al suelo…- no se dieron cuenta al momento en que ambos agarraron el mismo libro, haciendo que sus manos se tocaran. Hubo un silencio incomodo, sus manos aun estaban una sobre la otra; Kurt juraba que podía oir a su corazón palpitar, y su sonrojo ir en aumento.

-Umm, creo que mejor me voy -quito su mano sobre la de Kurt y le regreso el libro- aquí tienes…-

-Ah? Gracias, prof…. Blaine…- dijo aun atonito.

-Nos vemos mañana –y con eso salió de la escuela; Kurt se quedo un momento quieto, aun en el suelo, cuando recordó que las chicas lo esperaban, asi que tomo su mochila y salió hacia su auto. Este no fue un mal dia después de todo pensó para si mismo.


	2. Canciones?

**Hola! Aquí voy de nuevo con otro capitulo de mi fic, espero que sea de su agrado : ) ****Espero sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (rayos! ¬¬).**

**Las canciones de hoy: **

**Love Is A Battlefield - Pat Benatar.**

**Ain't No Other Man - Christina Aguilera. **

-Y entonces ella me dijo: Oh, queridísima Quinny, haz ayudado a tantas almas en pena, llevándolas por el sendero de la decencia y…-

-Emm, Quinn, que le haces a Kurt?- preguntaba Rachel mientras se sentaba en su banca.

-Estoy contandole una de mis anécdotas de la iglesia, y me presta atención, cosa que algunos no hacen…

-Crei que Kurt era atheo… decía Brittany dejando su mochila en su banca.

-Shh, trato de iluminar su alma- decía Quinn.

-Eyy, Porcelana, estas poseído o que?- preguntaba Santana mientras lo sacudia; no, no estaba poseído, si no estaba, encantado… encantado por la belleza y amabilidad de cierto profesor nuevo.

-Ya se que hacer…

No sabia lo que sus amigas le decían, veía que movían los labios pero no escuchaba sonido alguno, estaba en su mundo de imaginación, donde el cantaba mientras que cierto chico admiraba su talento, derrepente sintió como era traido de vuelta al mundo normal como por un balde de agua fría… O tal vez, una botella de agua mineral.

-Ahh! Mis ojos! –grito un alarido Kurt –Santana!

-Perdona, pero estabas embobado pensando en el señor Anderson que necesitaba algo con que sacarte de tu burbuja…

-Si, perodon pero yo… yo no estaba pensando en el maestro… -dijo mientras sentía como se sonrojaba.

-Oh por Dios, te sonrojaste, Kurt –le comento Rachel.

-No es cierto

-Que lindo, esta enamorado~ -Santana lo abrazo.

-Ya chicas, no molesten a Kurt –menciono Quinn, mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Gracias Quinn…

-El no tiene la culpa de que el deseo por otro ser humano lo haya invadido…

-Gracias… Quinn… -esta vez lo dijo con tono de sarcasmo.

-Asi que, debemos de apoyarlo en todo, y orientarlo en esta difícil etapa del enamoramiento…

-Pero yo…

-Shh! –coloco un dedo sobre sus labios- No digas nada mas, mi pequeña oveja descarrilada…Te ayudaremos con el.

-Si, algo como lo que dijo Maria, pero sin tanta emoción… -comento Santana.

-Si Kurtie, quiero verlos a ustedes dos compartiendo dulces besos de delfines –le sonrio Brittany.

-Gracias chicas, -se levanto de su asiento- pero no es neces… -choco contra algo firme.

-Vaya, parece que cada vez que nos vemos, terminamos chocando, no? –esa voz, pensó Kurt, levanto la vista para asegurarse.

-Pro-profesor Anderson, hola, que gusto…

-El gusto es mio…

Las chicas miraban la escena divertidas desde sus asientos.

-Oye Hummel, devuélvele la mano al profesor, no crees? –le grito Santana burlonamente.

-Eh? –no se había dado cuenta que hace unos minutos que sujetaba su mano, y sigue sujetándola!- Ah! Lo siento mucho… -soltando su mano.

-No hay problema, deberías tomar asiento…

-Claro…. – asi tomando su asiento, mientras sus amigas lo veian al borde de las risas.

-Bueno, la lección de hoy es…

[Despues de la clase del apuesto profesor]

-Chicas, creen que la próxima vez podrían AVISARME CUANDO ESTE DETRAS DE MI!

-Jajajaja, lo lamentamos mucho Kurt, es que fue muy comico…. –dijo Quinn con una risita.

-Si, espera a que te pase lo mismo… Que el señor se apiade de tu alma…

-Asshh, vamos… - dijo jalándolo dentro la clase de valores.

-Chicos, que creen que veremos en esta clase?

-Lo mismo de siempre, cosas aburridas, como ''es malo robar'', o ''no debes de molestar al progimo''… -decia Santana mientras se maquillaba.

-''No te acuestes con cualquier cosa que se mueva…'' –concluyo Quinn.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa Fabray…

-Escucharon? El profesor Dwayne se enfermo y no vendrá por lo menos esta semana… -informo Rachel.

-Y miren quien es el sustituto… -y terminando Santana, Kurt se quedo mirando la figura de la puerta.

-_Blaine?_ –penso Kurt impresionado- _Dios, si lo siguo viendo en cada clase voy a volverme loco._

-Hola chicos, que gusto el verlos en casi cada clase… -en lo que se sentaba en su silla.

-Y que nos va a enseñar?

-Ya se lo que piensan, que como un profesor como yo, nada modernizado, sabe lo que les interesa a ustedes, pero tengo 21 años y si se lo que a los jóvenes les interesa…

-_No sabia que fuese tan joven… -_fue lo que paso por la mente de Kurt al oírlo.

-…entonces, les propongo algo… no va a haber tarea para esta semana…

-Si! –empezaron todos los alumnos.

-Pero…

-Oh ,genial ,aquí va… -mientras se acomodaba en su asiento Santana.

-Quiero que para esta semana hagan una presentación…

-Si! –dijeron varios chicos emocionados.

-Me vienen las ideas a la cabeza, muchas! –decia Rachel mientras buscaba un papel donde apuntar.

-De que van a tratar las canciones, profesor? –pregunto Quinn intrigada.

-Me alegra que preguntaras, princesa; cantaran canciones sobre los sentimientos.

-No lo comprendo... –decia Finn con cara de signo de interrogación.

-Tu, enserio? –le contestaba Santana con sarcasmo.

-Hablo de que escojan una canción que les haga sentir… algo… que los mueva…

-Emm –levanto Santana su mano- podemos… dedicársela a alguien?

-Claro, me parece perfecto, es una gran idea señorita Lopez…

-Cualquier sentimiento? como tristeza, odio, rencor… -comenzo Rachel.

-Tambien esta el _amor_… -en eso mirando rápidamente a Kurt, y volviendo a ver al grupo.

-_Sera mi imaginación o volteo a verme cuando dijo ''amor''_ –se pregutnaba Kurt.

-Muy bien, los veo mañana… que tengan un buen dia –asi todos salieron del aula y directo al receso.

-Chicas! –gritaba Kurt desde el pasillo, acercándose a sus amigas.

-Si, Porcelana?

-No se si soy yo, pero creo que al profesor Anderson…

-Le gustas? –dijo Rachel.

-Quiere darte besos de delfin? –continuo Brittany.

-Le agradas? –dijo Quinn.

-Te quiere en su cama?- dijo Santana sonriedo.

-Emmm… - _fue tan obvio?- _algo parecido…

-Si –dijeorn al unisono.

-No lo sabias? Pobre, inocente y tontito Porcelana…

-Pues a mi no me parece bien que el no sienta lo mismo por el, es mucho muy mayor que Kurt, y además es hombre…

-Quinn! –le regaño Rachel.

-Solo digo la verdad, pero yo te apoyo Kurt, no importa lo que digan… -djo tomandole el brazo.

-Te apoyamos Kurt, siempre…

-Ayy, chicas…

-Ow, abrazo grupal! - grito Brittany y después todas se abrazaron.

-Y que nos querías decir, Kurtie?- le pregunto Quinn dándole lugar donde sentarse.

-Pues… ven la lección que dejo el profesor?- todas asintieron- bueno, quería saber si me podían ayudar a escoger la canción.

-Sera un honor, Kurt, el ayudarte a escoger una canción de amor! –grito Rachel emocionada.

-Eh? Quien dijo que va a ser una canción de amor?

-Pues es OBVIO que se la vas a cantar a Anderson!

-Q-que? no yo no iba a… -lo miraron acusadoramente- cantársela a el…

-Eso pensé, nos vemos en mi casa después de la escuela… -dijo Santana agarrando su bolsa y regresando al salón.

Despues de terminar el dia, las chicas (y Kurt) se dirijeron a la casa de Satan d-digo de Santana.

-Muy bien, lo que necesitamos es, una canción que demuestre lo que sientes… -mientras mordía un pedazo de su pizza.

-Pero como cual? –preguntaba Kurt mientras cepillaba el cabello de Brittany.

-Yo sugiero un musical! –grito Rachel entusiasmada.

-A ti que te gustaria Kurt? Alguna canción en mente?

-No lo se… digo, es irónico, hay tantas canciones de amor y no puedo encontrar ninguna… Y ustedes, ya saben que van a cantar?

-Yo quiero cantar algo que hable de religión o de buena suerte- contesto Quinn mientras tomaba de su refresco.

-Yo voy a cantar algo sobre los gatos… es en honor a Lord T_ubbington… - contesto Brittany._

-Emm, Boo, no creo que haya canciones de gatos…

-Entonces no haz visto ''Los Aristogatos''…

-Jajajajaja… -termino de peinar el cabello de Brittany- Listo…

-Ayy el amor, es lindo estar enamorado, no Kurtie?

-Si, tu lo sabes, no Rach? –dijo contraatacando

-Emmm… pues… alguien quiere palomitas?

-Jajaja,no te preocupes Rachel, de aqui no sale nada… como en la iglesia… -decia Quinn.

-Si, lo que quiere decir es que, el amor es complicado, no, mas bien, el amor es un campo de batalla… -dijo Kurt tirándose al suelo.

-Amen! –dijo Quinn.

-Mmmm… -Santana se levanto del suelo, se acerco a su reproductor y selecciono una canción.

-Santana que haces? –preguntaba divertido Kurt; Santana comenzó mientras bailaba sobre su silla.

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
>NO PROMISES, NO DEMANDS<br>Love Is A Battlefield  
>We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong<br>Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
>Love Is A Battlefield<em>

Rachel se unió con la primera parte.

_You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay  
>Why do you hurt me so bad?<br>It would help me to know  
>Do I stand in your way, or am I the best thing you've had?<br>Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why  
>But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side<em>

Todas comenzaron a cantar y bailar.

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
>NO PROMISES, NO DEMANDS<br>Love Is A Battlefield_

_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
>Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing<br>Love Is A Battlefield_

Quinn salto de la cama y junto con Kurt empezaron a cantar.

_We're losing control  
>Will you turn me away or touch me deep inside?<br>And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?  
>There's no way this will die<br>But if we get much closer, I could lose control  
>And if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold<em>

Cada quien estaba saltando en la cama agarrando los cepillos como microfonos.

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand  
>NO PROMISES, NO DEMANDS<br>Love Is A Battlefield_

_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong  
>Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing<br>Love Is A Battlefield_

Al terminar de cantar todas calleron a la cama riendo.

-Jajajajaja, eso fue divertido, pero saben que es mejor que un cambo de batalla?

-No, que?

-Querra de almohadas! – grito agarrando una almohada.

-Ah! –todas agarraron una almohada y comenzaron a golpearse con ellas.

-Jajajajaja! Toma! –gritaba Rachel mientras golpeaba a Santana.

-Quinn! Mi lado izquierdo! Jajaja!- gritaba Kurt.

-Jajajajaja! Todas sobre Kurt! –y todas se lanzaron encima de el, quedando como sándwich.

-Ahh! No! Jajajaja… Chicas, las quiero… pero no son plumas! No respiroo!

[Al dia siguiente, en la escuela]

-Ahh~ tengo sueño… -bostezo Rachel.

-Pues claro, no dormimos mucho que digamos… Nos quedamos dormidas después de la guerra de almohadas y las películas…

-Gracias por traernos Santana… -agradeció Quinn.

-No hay de que… -dijo tomando asiento.

-No pude poner atención a las primeras 2 clases…

-Umm, Kurt, ya es casi el final del dia… -le decía Rachel.

-Que? Quieres decir que me dormi en _SU_ clase? –dijo poniéndose rojo- por que no me despertaron!

-Es que le dijimos que estuviste estudiando toda la bendita noche y dijo que te dejáramos descansar…

-Que? –_no puedo creerlo! Le... le importo?_

-Y mas cuando roncaste…. Dijo que no hiciéramos ruido… -completo Rachel.

-Dios, me quiero morir de la vergüenza… -dijo ocultando su cara.

-Hazlo después de la escuela, por favor… -en eso Kurt reacciono-ahora tengo otro problema, no traje mi auto, y me tendré que ir a pie… -decia Kurt desplomándose sobre su silla.

-Y por que no le pides a tu hermano que te lleve?

-Puff, Finn se ira hoy con el equipo de Futbol a comer pizza y luego a la casa de Puckerman…

-Te podemos llevar si quieres… -le ofreció Rachel.

-No, esta bien, pero gracias… -dirijiendo su vista al profesor que acababa de entrar- _por lo menos esto es lo único que me anima en el dia… _- pensó para si mismo.

-Hola chicos, muy buenos días…

-Buenos días, profesor Anderson… -contestaron todo el salón.

-Muy bien, ahora vamos a empezar, quien esta listo? –todos estaban callados- vamos, no tengan miedo…

-Profesor Anderson! –sono una voz- Me gustaría ser la primera en hacer la presentación! –levanto la mano Rachel.

-Muy bien, señorita Berry, el escenario es suyo… -Rachel se paro enfrente del salón (y también enfrente de Finn) y comenzó la música.

_Do your thang honey!_

_I could feel it from the start,  
>Couldn't stand to be apart.<br>Something 'bout you caught my eye,  
>Something moved me deep inside!<br>Don't know what you did boy but  
>You had it and i've been hooked ever since.<br>told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends  
>told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.<br>That everytime i see you everything starts making sense._

_Do your thang honey! _

Rachel comenzo a acercarse a Finn, mientras que el solo se quedaba quieto.__

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>(what you do).  
>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<br>You got soul, you got class.  
>You got style your badass - oh yeah!<br>Ain't no other man its true - alright -  
>Ain't no other man but you.<em>

_Never thought I'd be alright. No, no, no! Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah! What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah! You're the light that I needed. You got what I want boy, and I want it! __So keep on givin' it up! _

Rachel agarro y avento libros al aire mientras que algunos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a bailar.  
><em><br>__Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends. Tell the others, your lovers, better not be present tense. Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<br>(do).  
>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<br>You got soul, you got class.  
>You got style, your badass - yeah yeah yeah!<br>Ain't no other man it's true - alright -  
>Ain't no other man but you.<em>

_Break it down now!_

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other) _(agarro las manos de Finn)_  
>Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER! <em>(y las puso en su cadera)_  
>Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!<br>__Ain't no other man but you! _

Rachel termino antes la cancion, ya que solo queria transmitirle a Finn lo que sentia.

-Emm… muy bien Rachel, un aplauso… -todos comenzaron a aplaudir y los hombres a decir cosas.

-Wu! Que sexy, no te conocía Berry!

-Dame tu numero muñeca!

-Yo si soy otro hombre!

-Oye patan! No le hables asi a mi chica! –grito Finn enfrente de todo el salon. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Tu… chica? – pregunto atonita Rachel, detras de Finn.

-Eh? Pues… si… no?

-*coff* *coff* Emmm... chicos… -los dos voltearon a ver al profesor- ya termino la clase… pueden irse… -todos salieron corriendo (como de costumbre), y solo quedaron Finn y Rachel.

-Emmm….

-Emm…

-Finn?

-Si, Rachel?

-Soy… soy tu… chica?

-Em… creo que si… digo, si tu.. si tu quieres..

-Claro! Di-digo, claro… -los dos se tomaron de la mano_; que afortunado soy, _pensaron ambos y asi salieron del salón.

-Adios Rachel! Nos vemos en casa Finn! –gritaba Kurt- que bueno que esos dos estén juntos, me alegro mucho! –luego se quedo en silencio hasta que reacciono- NO PUEDE SER! YA TODOS SE FUERON Y YO SIN TRANSPORTE! –se dejo caer al suelo- ayy, tendre que caminar hasta mi casa…

-Si quieres yo puedo llevarte….

-Eh? –cuando volteo se quedo inmóvil al ver de quien se trataba- pro-profesor Anderson… digo, Blaine…

-Y? –le pregunto ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara del suelo.

-Ah! –reacciono y la tomo- lo siento mucho…

-Por que siempre te disculpas?

-Ehh? Lo siento… -dijo mirando el suelo.

-Que lindo… -dijo sonriendo, eso solo ocasiono que Kurt se sonrojara aun mas.

-Y bien? Te llevo?

-Ah? Claro! –contesto emocionado- digo…. Si, porfavor…

Estaba muy feliz, la persona que le gustaba lo iba a llevar a su casa, estaban saliendo de la escuela cunado vio el vehiculo… no, no era un auto viejo ni ultimo modelo, ni una camioneta familiar, si no…

-Una moto? –pregunto incrédulo Kurt.

-Si, vamos.

-Ah, no, mi padre me mataria si supiera que me subi a una moto… Y de seguro a usted haría que le quitaran su placa… cree que si monto una moto sere parte de una pandilla…

-Entonces no hay que decirle… será nuestro secreto… -le guiño un ojo.

-Yo… -el sonrojo se hacia cada vez mas obvio- creo que, no le hará daño…

-Eso quería escuchar… -le pasa un casco- por seguridad…

-Ah, gracias... –se lo pone.

-Alguna vez te has subido a alguna moto? O sabes como subirte a una?

-Ehh, no…

-Muy bien, primero sube detrás de mi… luego tienes que rodearme con tus brazos… -Kurt se sonrojo al escuchar eso- vamos, sin pena, tus brazos –agarra sus brazos- en mi cadera- y ahí los coloca.

-_Ayy por Dios, ayy por Dios!_

-Y ahora, sujétate niño… -empieza a arrancar la moto; el camino fue relajante, aun con los ruidos de la moto y los autos alrededor, sus manos descansaban en la cadera de Blaine, su pecho contra su espalda, y podía oler la fragancia de su champú, _Dios olia exquisito, _no quería que acabara nunca esa cercanía.

-_Podria dormirme aquí, recargado en su espalda…ahh, que comodo es, y su calor me da tanta tranquilidad… -_pensaba Kurt, mientras recargaba su mejilla en la espalda de Blaine.

-Bien llegamos… -dijo quitándose el casco y apagando la moto.

-Eh? –_ya termino?,_ pensó.

-Emm.. Kurt?

-_Te esta hablando! respóndele-_ Si?- contesto.

-Crees que... mm… podrías soltarme? –en ese momento reacciono (quien saber por cuantas veces en todo el dia); sus manos seguían agarradas de la cadera de Blaine, incluso mas fuertes.

-Ahh! –se suelta- perdona…

-No importa… -Kurt se baja de la moto y le devuelve el casco.

-Muchas gracias… por traerme…

-Descuida, fue un placer, bien –poniéndose es casco- debo irme, nos vemos mañana…

-Si…

-Hasta luego joven Hummel… -dicho esto arranco su motocicleta.

-Hasta luego profesor Anderson… -mientras lo veía marcharse.

_Dios, este fue su mejor dia de toda su vida! Estaba seguro, no solo le gustaba el profesor Anderosn, si no que lo amaba; aunque no sabia si era correspondido, ahh, que dilema, esto era como la historia de Romeo y Julieta, un amor imposible… pero verdadero…_

_-_Eso es! Ya se que canción voy a cantar! _–_y con eso se adentro a su casa.


	3. Confesiones en la pista de baile?

**Hola de nuevo! Lamento haberme tardado, es que, no me llegaba la inspiración, y leugo se me fue el internet T.T , pero ya volvi con otro capitulo, espero que les guste….**

**Las canciones de hoy: ****0**

**Love Story - Taylor Swift. ****(Kurt)**

**Lay All Your Love On Me - Mamma Mia. ****(Blaine & Kurt)**

-Porcelana! Lamento haber olvidado que te iba a dar un aventón! –le dijo sinceramente Santana.

-Descuida…

-No, ya se, lo lamento, es que conosi a un chico que…

-Esta bien… -mientras seguía viendo el vacio.

-Kurt?

-Mm?

-Te sientes bien, cariño? –le preguntaba algo angustiada Quinn, mientras tocaba su frente.

-De maravilla~ -mientras sonreía.

-Oh por Dios, tuviste sexo!

-Santana! No digas esas cosas! N-no es verdad, cierto Kurt? –le preguntaba Rachel intrigada.

-No… -seguia viendo a la nada.

-Entonces, que?

-Tengo una pregunta; como volviste a casa Boo? Todos ya se habían ido, solo quedaban los profesores… -intervino Brittany; en eso a Kurt se le puso la cara roja.

- Tú, pequeña zorrita escurridiza!

-Que? –dijo evitando verla a la cara- no se de que hablas…

-No, a mi no me engaña nadie! Te llevo _el_ no?

-Quien? –pregunto Rachel.

-Pues quien mas, Berry? El guapo rompecorazones del profesor Anderson!

-Kurt! –lo empezaron a abrazar y a hacerle pregutnas.

-Ayy! Ruidosas!

-Y? que paso? Anda cuenta el chisme!

-Pues, nada, no paso nada…

-Eh? Como que nada, mami Santana quiere los detalle, y los quiere ahora!

-Nada! Solo, ahhh… se ofrecio a traerme…

-Kyaa! –gritaron las chicas.

-Que dulce! –grito Quinn.

-Y?

-Y…? Que, nada, como los dije..

-Mmm, ya que… oye, cambiando de tema, ya sabes cual canción cantar? –asintio- y cual es?

-No les voy a decir –sacando la lengua.

-No es justo, Kurt! Yo te dije cual era!

-Y? Quinn tambien me dijo que iba a cantar 'I Say a Little Prayer'…

-Pero….! –empezaron.

-Ya veran…

-Bien! –gritaron las chicas al unisonó; antes de que empezara la clase de Frances. Ya después del recreo, las chicas (y Kurt) entraron al salón, listos para la clase de Valores.

-Muy bien, quien quiere ir primero… alguien? –tomo su lista- señor…Hummel…

-Mmm? –Kurt levanta la vista- si Bla-digo, profesor… -se sonroja.

-Te gustaría pasar? Supongo que ya tienes una canción… -asiente- entonces, escuchemosla…

-Claro… -Kurt se levanta de su asiento y va hacia el frente del salón, respira profundamente y deja correr la música por el salón.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air  
><em>

Kurt fijo su vista en Blaine, quien lo miraba atentamente, como si quisiera entender que le transmitía con esa hermosa canción.

___See the lights  
>See the party, the ball gowns<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>And say hello, little did I know<em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles _(señalo a Blaine)_  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet (y luego miro la ventana)<br>And I was crying on the staircase _(puso sus manos en su pecho)_  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

Kurt comenzo a caminar por los pasillos de los asientos de sus compañeros, pero su vista seguia fija en Blaine.__

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<em>

Las chicas estaban calladas, no sabian si por que la cancion era muy hermosa, o por que… ese era el problema.__

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>But you were everything to me  
>I was begging you please don't go and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<br>Oh oh_

Aunque Kurt no lo podia notar, sus ojos empezaron a empañarse, y su voz sonaba cada vez mas apagada, lo que le daba mas sentimiento a la cancion.__

_I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<em>

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<em>

_And said, marry me Juliet  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<br>It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<em>

Al terminar de cantar, todo el salon estaba en silencio; se podia cortar la tension con un cuchillo para mantequilla. Nadia quería, mas bien, nadie podía decir algo de la impresión e incomodidad. Al ver todas esas miradas posadas sobre el, Kurt se sintió tan… cual era la palabra?... _Humillado;_ que salió corriendo del salón antes de que alguien pudiera empezar a cuestionar o criticarlo. Nadie movió ni un musculo, ni si quiera sus amigas, seguían sentadas, pensando que hacer cuando acabara la clase. Santana miro al 'sexy' profesor, que seguía quieto, inmóvil en su silla, fijando su vista en la puerta por la que acababa de salir aquel castaño de ojos claros.

-….Muy bien, clase…. Vayan al capitulo 4, Valores… -dijo el profesor como si nada.

Mientras, en algún lugar de la escuela, el pequeño castaño estaba sentado en el suelo, con el rostro esocndido entre las manos, seguía llorando, Dios, por que lloraba tanto, no sabia por que lloraba, y por que había corrido en primer lugar. Necesitaba estar lejos, lejos de ahí, lejos de _el_. aun podía sentir su mirada penetrante, como lo observaba con esos maravillosos ojos almendra, como lo desnudaba con su mirada –no de la forma sexual-, se sentía tan vulnerable. De quien fue la idea de escoger esa canción… ah, si… de el. Volvio a su locker, se habia saltado todas las ultimas clases, no eran de importancia (Artes, Valores, , Ingles), sabia que sus amigas le ayudarían con los apuntes después. Comenzó a sacar sus cosas cuando una pequeña nota callo del locker a sus pies.

-Que es esto? -la miro y recojio extrañado, ya era la hora de la salida, y obvio, ya todos se habían ido. Comenzó a leerla, _Veme en el salón de usos multiples, necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas… B.A._

_-B.A? _quien será? –luego de pensar unos momentos, algo le llego a la mente. Blaine Anderson. Sentia su corazón acelerarse, el solo hehco de pensar en el lo alteraba, que querra decirle, _reprocharle? angustiarlo mas? decepcionarlo… _Esas fueron algunas de las palabras que llegaban a su mente; pero tendría que averiguarlo, tomo su mochila y se dirijio al salón.

Cuando llego al salón, se sentía nervioso, acababa de cantarle una canción de amor a su profesor sustituto, y ahora, quería hablar con el. Despejo cualquier duda al tocar la puerta, escucho un silmple _'pase' _y tomo la perilla y la giro.

-Q-queria verme… profesor Anderson? –dijo entrando por la puerta.

-Si, gracias por venir… -se encontraba sentado (mas bien, recargado) en el filo de la mesa.

-Me va a criticar?

-Disculpa?

-Por la canción… fue inapropiada… -dijo desviando la vista.

-De eso quería hablar con usted, jovencito… -y se puso de pie hacia –sin que kurt lo viera- una grabadora- sobre la canción, yo…

-Por favor, no… -pidio Kurt.

-No, debes oir esto…

Blaine comenzó a cantar antes de que Kurt dijera algo.

_I wasn't jealous before we met  
>Now every man I see is a potential threat<br>And I'm possessive, it isn't nice _(Kurt lo veia nervioso)_  
>You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice<br>But now it isn't true  
>Now everything is new <em>(tomo las manos de Kurt)_  
>And all I've learned has overturned <em>(y este se aleja hasta llegar a la mesa)_  
>I beg of you<br>Don't go wasting your emotion _(Kurt cae sobre la mesa y Blaine se le acerca)_  
>Lay all your love on me <em>(nervioso Kurt lo empuja y se recarga en la puerta)_  
><em>

Kurt se alejaba de el mientras cantaba, no queria verlo _aun_ a los ojos. Se sentía indefenso.

_It was like shooting a sitting duck  
>A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck <em>(sentandose en una banca)_  
>I still don't know what you've done with me<br>A grown-up woman should never fall so easily _(se le acerca y le giña)_  
>I feel a kind of fear <em>(lo toma de la corbata)_  
>When I don't have you near <em>(y luego lo suelta)_  
>Unsatisfied, I skip my pride<br>I beg you dear _

Y de la nada, Finn, Sam, y Puck aparecieron y comenzaron a cantar.__

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<br>Don't go sharing your devotion  
>Lay all your love on me<br>_

Kurt salio corriendo del salón hacia el pasillo, pero Blaine le seguia; mientras la musica sonaba._  
><em>

_I've had a few little love affairs  
>They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce <em>(Kurt se recarga en un locker)_  
>I used to think that was sensible <em>(Blaine se arrodilla frente a el)_  
>It makes the truth even more incomprehensible <em>(y luego se levanta)

_'Cause everything is new _(agarra a Kurt de la cintura y lo atrae a el)_  
>And everything is you <em>(Kurt pone sus manos sobre el pecho de Blaine)_  
>And all I've learned has overturned <em>(y se logra safar del agarre)_  
>What can I do <em>

Finn, Sam, y Puck empezaron a cantar, mientras bailaban en el fondo.__

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<br>Don't go sharing your devotion  
>Lay all your love on me<em>

Entonces aparecieron Quinn, Brittany y Santana cantando detrás de ellos.

_Don't go wasting your emotion _(Blaine toma la mano de Kurt)_  
>Lay all your love on me <em>(y la besa suavemente)_  
>Don't go sharing your devotion <em>(Kurt agarra su mano)_  
>Lay all your love on me <em>(y sus dedos se entrelazan)

Todo el ''teatro'' se habia caído; ahora solo estaban ellos dos, solos, en un aula vacia.

-…..

-…

-…yo…. –antes de que Kurt pudiera decir algo, fue callado por algo en sus labios, no, no unos dedos, si no unos labios, que se posaron en los suyo cual una mariposa. No lo podía creer, el profesor... no… Blaine lo estaba besando! Dios, por que se tenia que sentir tan bien, se supone que estaba mal, por tres simples razones: una era que el era su profesor; dos era que era mayor que el, y la tercera, que ambos eran hombres. Pero… aun asi…. No le importo, por que le respondió el beso, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, mientras el las ponía en su cadera. Todo era perfecto…


	4. Noches de Citas

Lamento el haberme tardado muchísimo! Es que mi computadora murió y en lo que conseguía otra, y rescataba los archivos de la anterior, pues… me tarde mucho, pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Disfruten.

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones incluidas en este fic.

**Porcelain Doll – Megan McCauley. (Musica de fondo/Kurt)**

**Just The Way you Are – Bruno Mars. **

PD:_ lo que este en este tipo de letra son los pensamientos, solo para aclarar._

Ya habían sido 2 dias desde aquel interesante momento entre maestro y alumno, y para cierto castaño ojiazul no era fácil de olvidar.

-_Vamos Kurt, tu puedes hacerlo_ –pensaba para si mientras se dirigía a la sala de maestros- _no te pasara nada malo por hacer una inocente pregunta… o si?._

-Kurt? –esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y alzo la mirada para ver de quien provenía.

-Se-señor Anderson… -tartamudeo mientras su cara se ponía roja.

-_Blaine… - _le corrigió.

-Eh? –lo miro confuso.

-Ya te lo habia dicho… puedes llamarme Blaine, mientras no haya nadie cerca…

-Si… Blaine?

-Si?

-Queria… amm, yo quería…Me gustaría… salir contigo… para, ya sabes.. conocernos mejor.

-Como en una cita?

-Pues… si…?

-Me encantaría salir en una cita contigo…

-De-de verdad? –pregunto alzando la mirada.

-Claro… a las 8 en Breadstix esta bien?

-Esta perfecto… -respondio con una sonrisa.

-Bien, hasta las 8, _Kurt_… -y salió del aula.

-Hasta las 8… -se quedo ahí, parado, viendo como se iba.

[En la casa de Kurt, por la tarde]

-KYAA! NO PUEDE SER! –gritaban emocionadas las chicas, en la habitación de Kurt.

-Ya tranquilas, creo que los vecinos al final de la cuadra no las ESCUCHARON!

-Jajaja, lo sentimos Kurt… -le respondia Rachel.

-Es que nos emociona que tu vayas a tener una cita! –dijo Quinn saltando a la cama.

-Y no una cita cualquiera.. ah no, si no con el sexy profesor Anderson, prrr~ -le molesto Santana.

-Pero no se que ponerme… -_increible que yo Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, dijera eso_…. pensó.

-Vamos chicas, hay trabajo que hacer… -dijo Santana agarrando el cepillo del tocador.

-Oye! –le reprocho Kurt, insultado.

-Ayy, sabes a lo que me refiero…

Al final las chicas (incluyendo a Rachel) hicieron un gran trabajo. Kurt vestia un pantalón negro (no, no era de cuero, -perverts-), una camisa blanca con los primeros 2 botones abiertos, un sweater azul que contrastaba con sus ojos, su cabello –como siempre- peinado y arreglado.

-Oh la la~ Si el no te desviste con la mirada no se quien lo hara…

-Santana!

-Lo que Santana quiere decir es que te diviertas Kurt –le ''tradujo'' Quinn.

-Gracias chicas –las abraza- uy, debo irme, hasta mañana.

-Si! Y nos cuentas todos los detalles! –grito Rachel.

-Y los mas sucios también! –agrego Santana.

[Enfrente del restaurant Breadstix ]

-Bien, aquí estoy… -abre la puerta.

-Bienvenido a Breadstix, lo acompaño a su mesa? –le dijo la recepcionista, una mujer relativamente joven.

-Muchísimas gracias, señora –Kurt siguió a la recepcionista hasta una mesa para 2.

-Se le ofrece algo? Quiere que llame al camarero?

-Emm, si, estoy esperando a una persona…

-No se preocupe, jovencito, le avisare en cuanto llegue…

-Muchas gracias- dijo sonriendo- _vamos Kurt, no te pongas nervioso, no pasara nada, solo serán ustedes 2… solos… cenando…maestro y estudiante… solos…_

_-_Disculpe… -le dijo el mesero.

-Eh? Lo siento, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, me puede repetir lo que dijo?

-Si, mi nombre es Sebastian Smythe y sere su mesero esta noche, mucho gusto- el mesero no era mal parecido, de hecho era bastante guapo. Con ese cabello castaño estilizado, ojos verdes, y una sonrisa que movería autos en Central Park. Si, parecía un buen chico.

-Mucho gusto a usted, señor Smythe, yo soy Kurt…

-Por favor, dime Sebastian, 'señor Smythe' me hace sentir mayor…

-De acuerdo, Sebastian…

-Y puedo tomar tu orden? –dijo mientras sacaba su libretita y una pluma para apuntar.

-Pues, veras, estoy esperando a alguien…

-Oh, como una cita?

-Algo asi.. –dice Kurt sonrojado.

-Pues, buena suerte Kurt, me retiro… - y asi se retiro.

_Why do they leave me all by myself?  
>Why do they use me and bring me down? <em>(Kurt se apoyaba en la mesa del restaurant)_  
>Why do they hurt me? <em>(y se pone a ver su reloj)_  
>Why do they leave me? <em>(agarra su bolso)_  
>Why doesn't anybody stick around? <em>(y sale de ahi)_  
><em>_  
><em>_Why doesn't anyone stay here? _(Kurt iba caminando por la calle)_  
>Why do they leave me? <em>(mientras veia a las diversas personas en el parque)_  
>Don't they realize I'm a porcelain doll?<em> (se sienta en una de las bancas)_  
>Small, unsure, beautiful <em>(pone su mano en su pie)_  
>Breakable <em>(y recarga su cabeza en su mano)

_If I sit here, waiting to be wanted _(alza la vista)_  
>Something good will pass me by <em>(y ve como estan las parejas juntas y felices)_  
>Many people look through the windows <em>(sonrie amargamente)_  
>But seldom do they ever look in my eyes <em>(se levanta y se va)__

_Why doesn't anyone stay here?  
>Why do they leave me? <em>(siente que su telefono suena)_  
>Don't they realize I'm a porcelain doll?<br>Fragile, helpless, unwanted _(pero lo ignora)_  
>Breakable<em>

_They can't tell that I am sweet _(llega a su casa)_  
>They can't tell I'm like a porcelain doll <em>(y escucha a su hermano llamandole)_  
>Beautiful and demure <em>(pero no le hace caso)_  
>But they will lie to me <em>(logra llegar a su habitacion y se encierra)__

_Why am I not numb to this? _(déja su bolsa en el suelo)_  
>Why can't I let it all outside my mind? <em>(se sienta en su cama)_  
>Don't let me sit here collecting dust <em>(se acuesta en ella)_  
>But please be careful, please be kind <em>(y esconde su rostro entre sus manos)__

_Why doesn't anyone stay here? _(ve su celular)_  
>Why do they leave me? <em>(y lo arroja al otro lado de su cuarto)_  
>Don't they realize I'm a porcelain doll? <em>(abraza una almohada)_  
>Lost, alone, unsure <em>(y rompe en llanto)_  
>Kind, demure, small<br>Fragile, helpless  
>Breakable<br>Breakable _

Asi, Kurt, logra quedar profundamente dormido, con aun el rastro de lagrimas en su bellísimo rostro de porcelana. Al dia siguiente Kurt se levanta temprano, se baña y cambia las ropas de ayer, y baja a desayunar. Parecia hasta que Finn nota la presencia de su hermano.

-Hey…

-Hola…

-Como dormiste?

-Bien…

-Seguro? –nota que lo ve confuso –es que… te ves cansado… que paso ayer, Kurt? –pasandole un vaso de leche.

-Nada… - dijo sentándose en la silla del comedor y aceptando el vaso.

-Seguro, Kurtie? Puedes faltar a la escuela, le puedo avisar a algún profesor y…

-Ya dije que nada me pasa! –respondió lanzándole una mirada con enojo.

-Wow! Kurt aterrador, eh… - volteando la mirada a otro lado.

Después del incomodo desayuno, fueron a la escuela y Kurt solo llego, saco sus cosas del locker y se sento en su banca.

-Muy buenos días Kurt –le saludo amigablemente Quinn.

-Que tienen de buenos… -respindio hundiéndose en su banca.

-Perdoname señor gruñon…

-Quien esta gruñon hoy? –pregunta Santana, llegando junto con Brittany.

-Kurt…

-Kurtsie esta en sus días o algo asi? –pregunta Brittany.

-No linda, no es eso… -le dice Santana tratando de no reírse- ahora –dirijiendose a Kurt- nos diras que es lo que te pasa?

-Nada…

-Oh bien, entonces –las 3 se acercaron mas- cuéntanos como te fue ayer en tu cita con el profesor sexy.

-No quiero hablar de eso… -dijo sacando su libro y poniéndose a leer.

-Uyy, a alguien no le fue muy bien que digamos…

-Que fue lo que paso Kurt? Te trato bien o… oh, o tal vez el…

-Oh, Hummel! Eso es! Si que lo hicieron!

-Santana! –gritaron al unisono Quinn y Kurt.

-Que? No digas que no!

-No fue eso!

-Entonces? –preguntaron las 3 chicas.

-Buenos días clase…

-_Oh no, esa voz es… -_Kurt, lentamente alzo su vista hacia el frente del pizarrón, donde encontró, para su mala suerte al profesor Anderson.

-Buenos días, profesor Anderson.

-Muy buenos días, prrr-ofesor –dijo Santana.

-Basta señorita Lopez… -entonces su vista capto a cierto joven de cabello castaño claro- Ku… Que bueno que tengan mucha energía, asi que vamos a empezar con la clase de hoy…

-_Podria jurar que iba a decir mi nombre…_ no, imposible…-penso Kurt.

-Dijiste algo Kurt?

-Mm? No nada… -se empezó a concentrar su libro. Después de unos minutos, la clase por fin acabo- _Al fin!_ –agarro su mochila- mejor me voy antes de…

-Señor Hummel, podría quedarse, necesito atender algunos asuntos con usted- le dijo el profesor.

-_Diablos –_penso Kurt.

-Uyy, alguien esta en problemas –dijo Santana saliendo del salón y cerrando la puerta. Cuando al fin estuvieron solos, Blaine fue el primero en romper el hielo.

-Kurt, escuha yo… -se dio cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención- Kurt… -lo ignoraba- Kurt… por favor… -lo seguía ignorando- por favor, yo….

-No, por favor nada! Estuve esperando mas de 2 horas, Blaine, 2 HORAS! Primero quise ser optimista y pensar ''oh, aun tiene exámenes que revisar…'', en la segunda hora '' lo ha de retrasar el trafico, no hay problema'', pero después de la segunda hora…

-Dejame explicarte…

-Que? Por que me dejaste plantado? Por que volvi a mi casa enfadado y evadiendo a mi familia? Por que desperdicie toda una tarde de 'remodelación' para verme bien para ti? Por que me preocupa lo que tu piensas?

-Kurt yo….

-No! No me dirijas la palabra! –tomo su bolsa y salió corriendo.

-Kurt, espera…! –pero era demasiado tarde, ya se había ido.

En el recreo Kurt entro al salón en el que se encontraba Blaine –claro, sin ningún alumno- y se puso enfrente del escritorio, con los brazos cruzados.

-Explica… -le exijio.

-Que?

-Dijiste que querías explicarte, asi que… Explica!

-Bien, ayer falte por que después de calificar los exámenes de todos los grupos, mi hermano me dejo encargada a mi sobrina de 6 años… Cuando por fin se durmió aun me quedaba tiempo para arreglarme…

-Entonces por que no…-

-Dejame terminar, por favor –dijo alzando su mano para detener lo que Kurt le iba a decir- cuando de repente le dio fiebre… no sabia que hacer, mi hermano no podía venir por que estaba en una junta…

-Y su madre?

-Esta en el hospital, se fracturo la clavicula… Asi que me quede con ella hasta que se le bajo la fiebre, que fue hasta las 11 de la noche… Y yo no tenia tu teléfono, asi que no te pude avisar, para que no tuvieras que esperarme…

-_No tenia idea! La verdad se sentía como un completo idiota!-_

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien… Enserio me importas…

- …hora…

-Disculpa? –pregunto confundido.

-Que… a que hora… -evadiendo la mirada.

-A las 7 esta bien?

-Si…

-Ni un minuto tarde, te lo prometo… -tomando su portafolio.

-Lo se… Por eso te di otra oportunidad…

-Gracias –se acerca a plantarle un pequeño pero dulce beso en la mejilla- Oh, debo irme, hasta la noche – y salió corriendo dejando al pobre muchacho sonrojado.

-Bienvenido a Breadstix, lo… oh, pero si es el jovencito de ayer!–le dijo la misma recepcionista.

-Em, si.. mucho gusto…

-Sígame por aquí, por favor- lo acompaño a su mesa y se fue.

-Dios, no te sientas asi Kurt, el aparecerá, lo sabes…

-Disculpa… -eso saco a Kurt de sus pensamientos –de nuevo- y volteo a ver a su mesero quien resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que Sebastian.

-Sebastian! –_que aquí no tiene mas empleados?-_

-Burt… no es asi?

-Kurt, de hecho… Burt es el nombre de mi padre…

-Oh, lo siento… Muchos clientes…

-No importa… No me digas que vas a volver a ser mi mesero.

-Si quieres le puedo decir a alguien mas que..

-No, no, no! No quería ofenderte, es solo que me sorprendió…

-A mi también me sorprendió que volvieras a tomar la misma mesa que ayer…

-Eh? –_no puede ser, si es cierto!- _No me di cuenta!

-Y…? Otra cita? Ayer te fuiste y no vi a nadie contigo… Todo esta bien?

-Si, no te preocupes… Fue un... un mal entendido.

-Si tu lo dices… Debe ser un gran chico o tener un buen trasero para que le des otra oportunidad…

-Si… -de inmediato sonrojándose por imaginarse el cuerpo de su profesor desnu..

-Lamento llegar… tarde? Pero si son las 6:45… Al parecer llegue temprano, no? –dijo mientras tomaba su lugar.

-Oh! –alzo su vista para encontrar a Blaine, bien vestido, sentado enfrente de el- Cre-crei que no….

-Vendria? –le respondió, algo disgustado.

-Si… -dijo bajando la mirada, Dios, se sentía como un tonto.

-Descuida… -dijo entregándole un clavel.

-Como… como supiste que eran mis favoritas? –_este hombre lo sabe todo o que?-_

-Simplemente lo adivine… además, las rosas son demasiado cliché, no crees? –asintió, tomando el clavel.

-Muy bien, aquí están sus menus –dijo Sebastian entregándolos.

-Muchas gracias –dijeron al mismo tiempo, al notarlo se rieron… al mismo tiempo.

-Volveré cuando se hayan decidido… -mientras se alejaba le dijo a Kurt en susurro _Oh, pero que sexy, ya vi por que volviste a darle otra oportunidad._

Después de haber ordenado cada quien sus platillos comenzaron a charlar, para romper la tension.

-Quiero saber de ti…

-Que quieres saber?

-No lo se, todo….. Cual es tu segundo nombre, por que en la lista de asistencia dice 'Kurt E. Hummel', que significa la 'E'?

-Te vas a reir cuando te diga… -decia viendo su sopa.

-No, lo juro! –dijo alzando su mano.

-….lizbeh…. –susurro Kurt.

-Disculpa, que?

-Elizabeth…. –Kurt cerro los ojos esperando alguna risa o alguna critica de 'por que tenia nombre de mujer', pero nunca llego, asi que abrió los ojos.

-_Elizabeth_… Es hermoso… -contesto sonriendo.

-Eh? Te..Te gusta?

-Claro, por que no debería de gustarme?

-Es… es que, cuando la gente se entera…. Se burla de mi… -dijo bajando la vista.

-Pues son unos tontos, yo creo que es _bellissimo…_

-Hablas italiano? –_dios que hombre tan versátil…-_

-Claro, mi bis abuela es italiana… y tu? Que hablas dulzura…? –dijo recargándose en su mano derecha.

-_Me dijo dulzura, Dios, Kurt, controlate!-_ Emm, francés…

-Enserio? –asintio- Increible, yo nunca le pude entender, se me hacia complicado… jajaja…

-No lo es, para mi el italiano es complicado, jaja!

-Dime mas…- después de que termino la cena, salieron para dar un paseo al parque.

-Me gustan los gatos, son tan tiernos…. Mi madre solía decir que yo me parecía a uno –decia Kurt.

-De niño, el perro de la señora Jenkins me persiguió 3 cuadras antes de morderme el tobillo… Aun tengo una pequeña cicatriz.

-I Love Lucy es genial… a veces sueño en blanco y negro…

-Cuando quería faltar a la escuela, ya fuera por algún examen o por otra cosa, le ponía azúcar al refresco, lo agitaba y me lo tomaba…

-Dios, pobre de tus padres!

-Lo se… jajaja…. A ver…. Dime algo que sea verdad…

-De niño agarraba el maquillaje de mi madre y… y me ponía a pintar

-La cara?

-Eso quisieras, agarraba el labial rojo y me ponía a marcar las paredes! Por un mes las paredes de la sala decían: 'Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!'

-Y dices tu pobres de MIS padres…

-Ay si, Don perfecto, y tu? –se sientan en una banca.

-Me gustaría poder bailar contigo, otra vez…

-Eso no cuenta… no hay una verdad en ello…

-La verdad es… que lo ansío… -le extiende su mano.

-Que? Ahora? –asiente- A mitad del parque? –asiente- Pe-pero no hay música… -toma su mano y se levanta.

-Mmmm… -Blaine se queda pensando hasta que ve a unos músicos en la calle, tocando unas tonadas –espera aquí… -y corre hacia ellos. Kurt solo veía como les hablaba y les pagaba por adelantado.

-Me permites? –le extiende la mano a Kurt, y este la toma.

_Ohhh..._

_Oh her eyes, her eyes _(hace con sus manos)

_make the stars look_ (un enfoce al rostro de Kurt)

_like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_falls perfectly_

_without her trying_

_She's so beautiful _(lo toma de las manos)

_and I tell her everyday_

_Yeah I know, I know _(comienza a darle vuelta a Kurt)

_when I compliment her_

_she wont believe me_

_And it's so it's so_

_sad to think she_

_don't see what I see_

_But everytime she asks me do_

_I look okay_

_I say_

_When I see your face _(lo toma del rostro)

_there's not a thing_

_that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_the whole world stops_

_and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are._

_Her lips, her lips_

_could kiss them_

_all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but_

_I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_and i tell her_

_everyday_

_Oh you know, you know_

_you know_

_I'd never ask_

_you to change_

_if perfect is what_

_you're searching for_

_then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_

_if you look okay_

_You know I say_

_When I see your face _

_there's not a thing_

_that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_the whole world stops_

_and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are._

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face _

_there's not a thing_

_that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

-Yeahh! –termina Blaine.

-Me alegra que hayas venido –le dice Kurt, mientras lo abraza.

-Si, a mi también –mientras toma su rostro y planta un dulce beso en sus labios. Definitivamente, mejor que quedarse en casa a calificar exámenes.

**Si, Sebastian aparece! Pero en este fic es bueno y para nada arrogante, bueno, tal vez un poco, y NO, el no tratara de separar a Klaine.**


	5. ¿Café y malas noticias?

Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de mi fic. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen sentir que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo :3 y **clgoloDC** claro que el amor prohibido es lo mejor! Pero sin TANTA tragedia (o eso es lo que le da el sabor?)

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones incluidas en este fic.

**P.D: Este capitulo no tendrá canciones de ningún tipo, ya que no se me ocurria ninguna en el momento.**

Después de esa mágica velada con el atento, dispuesto y atractivo profesor Blaine, Kurt decidió volver a su casa temprano, pero, al parecer al tiempo le pareció jugar un rato.

-Dios, es muy tarde! por suerte todos están dormidos…

Kurt llego a la parte de su casa donde se logra ver una ventana que da a su cuarto.

-Si puedo llegar, si puedo… -_No, claro que no, y mucho menos con la ropa que traes…._pensó para sí- Claro que puedo! –agarro una escalera que su papa tenía para pintar la casa y la coloco enfrente de su ventana- He aquí, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, hijo promedio, subiendo a mitad de la noche por una escalera hasta mi ventana para poder llegar a mi cuarto cuando debería estar ahí… por que estoy haciendo esto? –_Blaine _le gritó su mente_- _Oh si…

Después de escalar llegó a la ventana, la abrió, arrojo su bolsa, después se metió y cerró la ventana con mucho cuidado.

-Lo hice!

-Sí que lo hiciste… -al escuchar otra voz, la cual no debería estar ahí, Kurt volteo la cabeza hasta donde provenía la voz, solo para encontrase con su hermanastro Finn Hudson.

-Finn! Dios me espantaste!

-No cambies el tema Kurt, porque subiste hasta aquí por la escalera de Burt? Porque llegaste tan tarde? Y más importante, que hacías afuera?

-Pues yo… estaba con Rachel y las demás chicas, en una pijamada…

-Kurt… -se acerco un poco más a él- sé que no estabas con Rachel, digo es imposible que estuvieras con ella si yo…. –se quedo callado al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

-Si tú que, Finn? –lo miro con malicia Kurt.

-Ehh… yo? No, nada… no cambies el tema!

-Como podías saber si estaba o no con Rachel, a menos que tu…

-Que hacen despiertos a estas horas chicos? –pregunto Burt, haciendo su aparición en la puerta del cuarto de Kurt.

-Ahh! –gritaron al unisonó los dos hermanos.

-Y bien?

-Pues yo… -comenzó Kurt, pero no se le ocurría nada –se acabo! Mi padre me encerrara de por vida en una torre, y a Blaine lo encerraran igual, dios!-

-Es que Kurt fue a mi habitación por que dijo que había escuchado un ruido en su ventana, y vine para asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien… -contesto Finn.

-Un ruido Kurt? –se acerco hasta la ventana- Porque no me dijiste a mi entonces?

-Emm, porque no quería molestarte… -se le ocurrió Kurt.

-Si, además yo tengo el sueño ligero, así que no hubo problema…

-Bueno, hiciste bien en asegurarte Finn, y Kurt, tú también el decirle a alguien, nunca se sabe si alguien puede estar espiando…

-Si! –los dos hermanos dijeron.

-Chicos, que hace mi escalera en la ventana?

- O.O!

A la mañana siguiente, después de esa incomoda noche de explicarle por que estaban los dos chicos en la habitación de Kurt, y el porqué de la bendita escalera _–es que Finn bajó por las escaleras (de la casa) y salió para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en el jardín, pero se le cerró la puerta y se le olvidaron las llaves, así que subió por la escalera_- habían dicho para librarse.

-Buenos días chicos… -respondió Carole, madre de Finn, esposa de Burt y madrastra de Kurt. Era una buena mujer; comprensiva, amorosa, cálida, divertida, con un sentido de la moda un tanto nulo, pero, si, una buena mujer- quieren desayunar algo?

-Si muchas gracias Carole- le respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Y tu Finn, que quieres?

-Emm, lo que sea está bien, mama…

-Muy bien, unos huevos revueltos con tocino estarán bien, chicos?

-La verdad Carole, es que creo que mejor no desayuno, me reuniré con un amigo a las… -volteo a ver su reloj- oh, es tarde! –agarro su bolso y se despidió de su familia. Subió a su auto y se dirigió al café. Llego y bajo de su auto. Entro al establecimiento y se sentó en una mesa.

-Me pregunto si no se habrá ido –miro su reloj- son casi las 9…

-Kurt! –el recién nombrado volteo para ver llegar ni más ni menos que a Sebastian.

-Sebastian! –se levanto de su silla y fue a saludarlo- como estas? Lamento llegar tarde…

-Tarde? No te preocupes, discúlpame a mí… fui a pedir nuestras ordenes y no me fije cuando llegaste…

-Está bien, nadie tiene la culpa, ok?

-Ok… que te parece si tomamos asiento –le pregunto señalando la mesa.

-Me parece bien… -dijo sentándose.

-Y, como has estado, Kurt?

-Yo? Pues bien, y tu? Como te va en tu trabajo?

-Muy bien, aunque es agotador sabes; el trabajo, la escuela, salir con mis amigos, ahorrar dinero, etc… -en eso les trajeron a ambos sus órdenes.

-Gracias –dijeron al unisonó.

-Y…? –dijo Sebastian agarrando su café.

-Y…? que cosa?

-No te hagas el que no sabe, me vas a hacer decirlo?

-Que cosa?

-Como te fue en tu cita con ese sexy hombre!

-Ah! –se sonrojo- pues, bien… yo diría…

-Uyy, y que, es tu novio o algo asi? –pregunto recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

-Quien? Blaine! No, no, solo… -tomo un sorbo a su café- solo somos amigos… digo, solamente hemos salido 1 vez, no creo que él quiera algo conmigo… -dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

-El que no te haya saltado en la primera cita que tuvieron, no significa que no le intereses, Kurt…

-Lo sé, pero…

-Pero nada! Si te gusta el hombre, no tiene nada de malo que tengan otra cita! Y que se arriesguen en tener algo…

-Pero, no sé si lo notaste, pero… él es mayor que yo… además es mi profesor…

-El amor no conoce de edades ni sexo…

-Pero es mi profesor! Qué pasa si lo encierran por andar con alguien menor, o si, o si me encierran a mí en mi habitación, o si…!

-Kurt! Tranquilízate, no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua quieres?

-Tienes razón, lo siento…

-Descuida… auch… –se sostuvo la cabeza con una mano.

-Te sientes bien? –pregunto con preocupación.

-Eh? Si, solo un mareo… creo que fuel el hecho que no desayune nada…

-Seguro, de hecho te ves un poco pálido… -dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-Si, Kurt, estoy bien…

-Deberías comer algo, si quieres te traigo uno de esos pastelillos de ahí –dijo señalando el mostrador.

-No te molestes, yo iré… -dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Está bien, podrías traerme uno a mi también? Yo tampoco he desayunado nada –dijo con las mejillas rosas.

-Sí, no te preocupes… -se dirigió al mostrador.

-Gracias~ -mostrándole una sonrisa. Mientras vio como se alejaba, se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho _'el amor no conoce de edades'. _Si pero la ley si! Tal vez, no sería mala idea intentar salir una vez más con Blaine, para ver como salían las cosas.

-_AHH! –_un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, de inmediato volteo para ver de dónde vino el grito, y vio a un grupo de gente en el mostrador- Oh, dios -de inmediato se paró de su lugar y fue al mostrador- Disculpen, con permiso –se abrió paso entre la multitud y en el suelo encontró a Sebastian, inconsciente- Dios mío, Sebastian! –se arrodillo a su lado.

-Ya llame a los paramédicos, vienen en camino –les informo una mujer, la misma que había gritado.

-Muchas gracias- le respondió Kurt- Seb, resiste.

[En el Hospital]

-Dios, porque tardan tanto, no debería ser tan grave si solo fue por ayuno… -decía una y otra vez Kurt, mientras se paseaba en el pasillo, de un lado al otro, esperando impacientemente.

-Parientes del señor Smythe… -pregunto un doctor.

-Sí, bueno, no… soy un amigos suyo… no pude contactar a sus padres…

-No se preocupe, puede pasar…

-Muchas gracias…. –y con eso entro al cuarto donde se encontraba Sebastian. Estaba recostando, una sábana blanca cubriéndolo.

-Hey, como te sientes?

-No lo sé, siento que me atropello un coche, o como si hubiera bebido mucho… -trata de levantarse- auch, si… un coche, definitivamente… -se volvió a recostar.

-Jajaja, el doctor dijo que estas bien.

-Oh… -miro sus manos.

-Qué pasa?

-Mi pastelillo, no pude comprarlo… y en verdad lo quería.

-Ayy, eres un tonto! Creí que era algo más importante…

-Lo es! Ya había pagado por el! –dijo tratando de contenerse la risa.

_-*cough* *cough*_ Lamento interrumpir –dijo entrando nuevamente el doctor a la habitación.

-No se preocupe.

-Que sucede? –pregunto Kurt.

-Tengo que darle una noticia al joven Smythe, si me permite… en privado…

-Oh, lo siento –respondió Kurt, al darse cuenta que su presencia sobraba.

-No, no te preocupes Kurt, puedes quedarte si lo deseas, a mi no me molesta.

-Seguro?

-Sí, no es como si me estuviera muriendo… -miro al doctor- o sí?

-No! No, nada de eso! –los dos jóvenes se relajaron.

-Entonces?

-Pues vera, no estoy muy familiarizado con este tipo de situaciones y…

- "Este tipo de situaciones" ? A que se refiere con eso?

-Pues… ha habido casos como este, no me malinterprete, pero es solo que, no he visto muchos casos así, así que…

-Si? –preguntaron los dos, al mismo tiempo.

-Joven Smythe, usted esta embarazado…


	6. Aviso Importante

AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola chicos! Quería tener su opinión acerca de un tema... Ven que en el capitulo anterior se descubre que Sebastian está embarazado (mi vidoo~ :3) pues quería saber que piensan ustedes sobre quien debería ser el padre… Había pensado en varias cosas, aqui tengo varias ideas:

*Que Karofsky sea el padre, pero que al principio no quiera nada que ver (¬¬ típico), pero que después le interese ayudar…

*Que Karosfky sea el padre y decida ayudar a Sebastian…

*Que alguien más sea el padre pero no le interese, Karofsky es el amigo de Seb, y esta secretamente enamorado de él, asi que decide el ayudarlo…

Si se dan cuenta, de todas formas va a terminar con David asi que…. Necesito su opinión si?~


	7. Loco de Frustración

**Gracias por esperar pacientemente por otro capítulo. Y también por ayudarme por cual opción debía tomar (ustedes saben de qué cosa hablo), así que gracias a todos :3 este cap va a ser un poquito largo, así que…**

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de ****Ryan Murphy****, ****Brad Falchuk**** e ****Ian Brennan****; tampoco las canciones incluidas en este fic me pertenecen.**

**Las canciones de hoy: **

**Cry - Kelly Clarkson/Lea Michele. (Musica de fondo/Sebastian)**

**Scream – Zac Efron. (Sebastian)**

-Como dice que dijo? –grito un alterado Sebastian Smythe.

-Pregunto lo mismo, c-como es posible…?

-Se han registrado casos de hombre que quedan embarazados, y que ni siquiera se dan cuenta… Es un gen que tienen, es hereditario y es muy raro…

-Oh por Dios! –grito Sebastian cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Tranquilo, Seb… -trato de calmarlo Kurt, al verlo devastado.

-Como, como quieres que me tranquilice! No escuchaste al doctor! Dios, dios, mi vida esta arruinada… Mis, MI MADRE! ELLA NO PUEDE, NO… NO DEBE SABER!

-Sebastian, tranquilo… nadie le dirá a nadie de esto… no te preocupes…

-Enserio? Mi madre no tiene que saber? –pregunto el joven al doctor.

-Pues sí, ya que usted joven, es mayor de edad… y puede decidir si decirle o no -le contesto el doctor.

-Eso me quita un peso de encima, que alivio… -dijo mientras se recostaba sobre las almohadas.

-Entonces… se puede ir cuando quiera? No tienen que hacerle análisis ni nada por el estilo?

-Es libre de irse, joven Smythe, pero antes de irse, me gustaría que pasara con la enfermera para que ella le recete los medicamentos que debe tomar.

-Está bien…

[En la recepción del hospital]

-Muchas gracias, señorita –decía Kurt a la enfermera, mientras se dirigía a su amigo- muy bien, aquí tienes, ya podemos irnos…

-Gracias Kurt, se que solo te conozco de muy pocos días, pero, aprecio mucho tu apoyo…

-No hay porque, gracias a ti por confiar en mi… -le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sera mejor que me vaya a casa… tengo que descansar… hasta luego Kurt! –lo abrazo y se dirigió a la salida.

-Adios! vaya, que día… nunca me imagine que un hombre podría procrear… hay algo que aun me queda claro… _quien es el padre? … le debí de haber preguntado o solo lo hubiese puesto incomodo?…- _Bueno, si él quiere, me puede decir en cualquier momento –con eso salió del hospital.

[Fuera del hospital, no muy lejos de ahí]

Sebastian se encontraba en la farmacia, comprando las medicinas que le habían recetado.

- Muy bien joven, su total es de $150… -le dijo la señorita que atendía la caja registradora.

-Está bien… -comenzó a buscar en su bolsa por su cartera cuando…-

-No te molestes, yo lo pago… -dijo una voz a su espalda. Cuestionando quién pagaría por él, volteo la cabeza para encontrarse con su mejor amigo. Dave Karofsky. Tenía 19 años, cabello corto y castaño oscuro, ojos entre avellana y verde, un poco robusto y ligeramente más alto que Sebastian.

-Dave! Me espantaste!

-También me da gusto verte Sebastian… -le respondió con un tono de sarcasmo, para después abrazarlo.

-Aww, que lindos son… Son una linda pareja… -dijo la señorita, haciendo que los dos se separaran.

-Emm… nosotros no somos novios… -le dijo Sebastian.

-Sí, solo somos amigos… -agrego Dave con un poco de amargura.

-Oh, bueno, aquí tiene… -le entrego la bolsa la señorita a Dave. Los dos salieron de la farmacia y comenzaron a ponerse al día.

-Que bueno es el verte Dave, hace cuanto regresaste?

-Pues regrese esta mañana….

-Y porque no me dijiste? Pude haber ido por ti al aeropuerto! –dijo golpeándole suavemente el brazo.

-No quería molestar, de seguro debiste estar ocupado…

-_Ni te imaginas... _Y…? Ya desayunaste?

[Devuelta con Kurt]

-Y…? Nos vas a decir o tenemos que preguntar?- le pregunto Santana a Kurt. Las chicas (ella, Brittany y Quinn) se encontraban en la casa de Santana.

-Que cosa?

-Pues como te fue en tu súper cita con el súper profesor galán, claro está…

-Pues… tuvo… villosa… -murmuro Kurt.

-Qué? No te escuchamos princesa… -le ataco Santana, para después hacerle cosquillas- dinos como estuvo!

-Jajajajaja! DIJE QUE ESTUVO MARAVILLOSA! –en ese momento se cubrió la boca.

-Y que paso? Cenaron? Bailaron? Algo más? –pregunto Quinn.

-Pues…

-Lo hicieron, no es así? –acuso Santana.

-NO! –dijeron al unisonó Quinn y Kurt.

-Jajaja, tranquilas damitas, era broma…

-Pues, nos besamos, solo eso…

-Espera –le dice Santana -un beso así –agarra y le da un ligero beso a Brittany- o ASI –y le da un beso apasionante a Brittany.

-Emm… un poco de ambos… -confeso Kurt, sonrojado.

-Aww, miren, ya se sonrojo –acoto Brittany.

-Qué? No… no es cierto…. –respondió aun más sonrojado.

-Oh miren, se sonrojo aun más –seguía insistiendo Brittany.

-Chicas! –cubriéndose el rostro.

-Ay Kurt, sabes que te queremos… -le dijo Quinn abrazándolo.

-Sí, y que por eso nos encanta molestarte… -lo abrazo también Santana.

-Oigan! Yo también quiero abrazarlo! –y Brittany se unió al abrazo grupal.

[De vuelta con Sebastian]

-Y…? Cuéntame, que has hecho, Dave? –pregunto Sebastian. Los dos se encontraban desayunando juntos.

-Pues, no mucho… todo fue aburrido… libros, ensayos, prácticas del equipo de futbol, chicas…

-De seguro las chicas no te quitaban las manos de encima, jaja… -dijo Sebastian tomando un trago a su café.

-Sí, las chicas… -dijo volteando a verlo- Y tú? Que has hecho desde que me fui?

-Abrazando una almohada y viendo películas románticas mientras comía helado… -le respondió sarcásticamente Sebastian.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso…

-Pues nada, no he… -se quedo pensando en su visita al hospital y las noticias- hecho nada…

-Estas bien? Te quedaste viendo a la nada por unos segundos…

-Eh? Si, si estoy bien…

-Y, que compraste?

-Eh? –pregunto confundido.

-En la farmacia… que fue por lo que pague?

-Eh… _rayos no sabía que preguntaría eso… _este omelette esta delicioso, no lo crees?

-Sí, sí lo está, pero no cambies de tema, dime?

-Enserio, nunca había probado algo así… -dijo tomando un bocado.

-Sebastian…

-Porque el interés tan de pronto?

-Sebastian, creo que tengo el derecho de saber por lo que pague… -le reclamo.

-Nadie te dijo que tenías que pagar por eso… Yo pude haberlo hecho…

-Se llama cortesía, la conoces, porque yo no lo creo!

-…No tenias… -agarrando su bolsa -que ser tan… idiota… -saliendo de ahí.

-Seb, espera! –dejo algo de dinero y salió corriendo detrás de él- lo siento, pero no tienes que ponerte así por un comentario! Sebastian! –seguía corriendo tras él.

-Pues, a tus amigos no se les dice ese tipo de cosas, lo sabías, porque yo creo que no! –seguía caminando, sin voltear atrás.

-Hey! –lo logra alcanzar y lo toma del brazo- mírame…

-Sueltame el brazo!

-Sebastian mírame! –lo mira- perdona… es solo que… te extrañe y… no lo sé… no quería pensar que estabas… ocultándome algo…

-_Dave…_

-Como cuando no me dijiste que tenías novio… me sentí traicionado…

-Oh, Dave… -lo abraza- perdona, es solo que… _no le puedes decir, te vera como un fenómeno… _perdóname a mí también, no debí tomármelo así…

-Está bien, ambo fuimos unos tontos, de acuerdo?- el otro solo asintió- bien… -dejan de abrazarse- y dime... como esta ese novio tuyo, Zeth…

-Zac… -le corrigió Sebastian.

-Eso dije…

-Pues bien… increíble de hecho…

-Te trata bien?

-Eh?

-Ay mira, un perrito… -dijo tratando de desviar la conversación. Se acerco hasta un perro pequeño que estaba en la acera y lo cargo.

-Oh que lindo~

-Mira la hora, ya debo de irme... –dijo bajando al perro.

-Qué? Tan pronto?

-No te preocupes… aun tienes clases el viernes?

-No, no tenemos… pero hasta el viernes, Dave?

-No es tanto, podremos ir al cine o algo…

-Sí, PERO hasta el viernes?

-Jaja adiós Seb- lo abrazo.

-Adios.

-Y salúdame a Zayn… -dijo corriendo de ahí.

-Zac! –le corrijo, de nuevo.

-Eso dije! –le grito desde distancia. Sebastian solo río y se dirigió al parque, necesitaba descansar un momento. Encontró una banca y se sentó en ella.

-Oh, que voy a hacer… como se lo diré? –en eso, alguien le cubrió los ojos.

-Quién soy?

-Creí que tenias cosas –se descubrió los ojos, y alzo la vista para encontrarse no con Dave, si no con un chico de unos 20 años, cabello rubio arenoso, ojos azules, esbelta figura –aunque con músculo- y una sonrisa –Zac! Que haces aquí? –se levanto, lo agarro y lo beso.

-No puedo venir y visitar a mi novio en el parque?

-No me refería a eso! Es solo que… me sorprendiste.

-Y… como le dirás que a quien?

-Eh?

-Hace un momento dijiste "como se lo diré?"… de quien hablabas? De mi?

-Pues… si… hay algo de lo que debo hablar contigo… -se sentaron en la banca.

[En la casa de Kurt]

-Y que vas a hacer hoy que es sábado Kurt, salimos de compras? –le pregunto Carole.

-No lo sé… tienes dinero… a mi ya se me acabo mi reserva… -le contesto Kurt.

-Te noto algo distraído, cariño… sucede algo?

-Eh, no, no es nada…

-Seguro? –lo voltea a ver.

-Es que… como le dirías a… tu novio que… estas…esperando un bebe…?

-Que una chica le diga que está embarazada, a eso te refieres?

-_Si le cambias el género, si… _aja, eso….

-Pues… normal, sin rodeos…

-Así te ocurrió a ti?

-Fue algo distinto… pero, si… por que el interés, Kurt?

-_Rayos! _Pues… es que, lo vi en una película… _Salvado!_

-Ah, pues esas son películas…y esta… esta es la vida real…

[De vuelta en el parque]

-…Y?... que dices? –Sebastian esperaba ansioso una reacción de su novio, quien desde el inicio del relato se había quedado callado.

-Pues… que quieres que diga… -volteo a ver el vientre de su novio y luego al suelo- como… como paso?

-Pues… como crees tú…

-No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes…

-Se que no lo planeamos ni nada por el estilo, pero si vemos el lao bueno…

-El lado bueno? Seb, estas embarazado! Y…y yo soy el pa… -se quedo un momento callado –Soy el padre… no es asi?

-A que te refieres con eso…?

-Lo sabia… eres como todas… ellas hacen lo mismo… -se levanto y empezó a caminar, alejándose.

-Zac, espera! –Sebastian corrió tras él.

-No me sigas! Que… que quieres de mi?

-Qué? –ambos dejaron de correr.

-Quieres mi dinero? Quieres que sienta lastima por ti? Quieres que te apoye mientras, tal vez ni siquiera es mi hijo al que llevas dentro?

-Zachary!

-No, lo siento Seb, te amo, si… pero es solo que… no estoy listo para esto… no puedo… -y con eso siguió caminando, solo que esta vez, Sebastian no fue tras él.

-…Zac…

_If anyone ask I'll tell them we both just moved on _(se sienta en el suelo)_  
>When people all stare I pretend that I don't hear them talk <em>(y esconde su rostro)_  
>Whenever I see you<em>,(alza la vista y se levanta)_  
>I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue <em>(comienza a caminar por la calle)_  
>Pretend I'm okay with it all <em>(se abraza a si mismo)_  
>Act like there's nothing wrong<em>

_Is it over yet?  
>Can I open my eyes?<br>Is this as hard as it gets?  
>Is this what it feels like to really cry?<em>

_If anyone ask I'll tell them we just grew apart _(llega a su casa y entra)_  
>And what would I care if they believe me or not <em>(evita a su mama y entra a su cuarto)_  
>Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart <em>(toma sus albums y los ve)_  
>I'll pretend I'm okay with it all <em>(agarra las fotos donde salen el y su novio)_  
>Act like there's nothing wrong <em>(y las rompe)

_Is it over yet? _(toma su camara)_  
>Can I open my eyes? <em>(ve las fotos)_  
>Is this as hard as it gets?<br>Is this what it feels like to really cry?_ (y la golpea hasta que se rompe)

_I'm talking in circles  
>I'm lying, they know it<br>why won't this just all go away?_

_Is it over yet?_ (sintío unas lagrimas)_  
>Can I open my eyes?<em> (cayendo por sus mejillas)_  
>Is this hard as it gets?<em> (y se las limpia con fuerza)_  
>Is this what it feels like to really cry?<em> (pero sigue llorando)

_Cry Cry _(y con eso Sebastian se sento en el suelo y se puso a llorar mas fuerte)

[Martes, saliendo de clases]

-Dios, juro que esa clase de Física fue como la piel de Judas... BAM! -se voltea hacia Quinn- Otra palabra bíblica, dame 1 dólar! –le dice Santana a Quinn.

-Emm, Quinn… que haces? –le pregunta Kurt, mientras Quinn sacaba su billetera.

-Cada vez que Santana dice alguna palabra que involucra a la Biblia o a la religión, le doy 1 dólar- explico Quinn, dándole 1 dólar a Santana.

-Y eso en que te beneficia?, tu pierdes dinero…

-Sí, pero ella adquiere conocimientos bíblicos… -le dijo en susurro.

-Oh… ere terrible… -en eso suena su celular- Si?... Si, el habla… Qué?

[En la casa de los Smythe]

Kurt llego y toco el timbre. Una señorita de unos 35 o 36 años, cabello largo y castaño, ojos verdes abrió la puerta.

-Eres Kurt? –pregunto la señorita.

-Si señora… soy Kurt Hummel mucho gusto… -le da la mano y ella la acepta.

-Gracias a Dios, solo encontré tu número en una de sus libretas… -cierra la puerta.

-No se preocupe, gracias por llamar… -le decía Kurt a la señora Smythe- y… cuanto dice que lleva ahí?

-Desde el Sabado… no ha salido, o bueno, que yo sepa, ni para comer ni nada..

-_Wow, y hoy estamos a Martes… _sabe el porqué decidió encerrarse en su habitación, señora?

-Su novio emm, Zachary… termino con el ese día…

-Oh vaya… _nunca me dijo que tenía novio… me pegunto si él es el…_- una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sebastian! Hijo, abre! Llego un amigo tuyo… -seguía insistiendo.

-Sebastian, soy yo… Kurt…

-Disculpa hijo, pero debo ir a la oficina… seria mucha molestia si te pido que te quedes y te asegures de que el este bien?

-No se preocupe señora…

-Muchas gracias –la señora Smythe tomo sus cosas y salió.

-Sebastian… abre, por favor… -se escucha el seguro de la puerta- acabas de… ponerle seguro? O acabas de quitarlo? –trata de abrir la puerta- Sebastian, me cerraste la puerta con seguro? –trata de forzarla- bien! –empieza a buscar una forma de entrar y ve la habitación de sus padres. Entra en la habitación y sale por la ventana. En unos momentos abre la ventana del cuarto de Sebstian y entra -Uff, nunca había hecho eso… fue muy divertido… -volteo a ver a la persona sentada en el suelo, recargado en su cama -Hola…

-Hola…

-Como… como estas?

-Como crees…

-Tu mamá me dijo que… tú y tu novio… terminaron…

-Tu mamá también me dijo que quiso que fueras a ver a una… psiquiatra… solo para asegurarse…

-No quiero…

-Por favor, es por tu bien… -se quedo mirando su vientre- y por el de alguien más… -Sebastian alzo la mirada hacia Kurt -Sebastian, solo… habla con ella… te hará bien, te lo prometo…

-Está bien…

[En el psiquiatra]

-Buenas tardes joven Smythe, mi nombre es Lorelei Zeuss… tu madre me dijo lo que paso, y estoy aquí para ayudarte…

-No quiero que… me traten como si…me fuera a suicidar…

-Nunca insinué eso…

-Porque no lo haría… no podría dejar a mi madre sola…

-Lo entiendo…

-Que, no lo va a anotar? –mirando la libreta que tenia la doctora- O ponerlo en alguno de sus archivos?

-No, solo voy a escuchar todo lo que quieras decir… -dijo apartando la libreta.

-Es que… estuvimos juntos 4 años… -escondió su rostro en sus rodillas.

-Pues, que paso? Tuvieron una pelea?

-Algo así… pero… diferente…

-Y por qué decidiste esconderte en tu cuarto, Sebastian?

-Es solo que… estaba muy, frustrado… quería… TENÍA… que… que… gritar… -volteo la mirada- hay algunos días en los que… solo… quiero gritar…

-Pues, hazlo… -Sebastian la voltea a ver- oh vaya, ya termino la sesión… puede irse joven Smythe… lo veré el jueves… -Sebastian se levanta del sillón y sale por la puerta.

_The day the door is closed_ (se recarga sobre la puerta)  
><em>The echoes fill your soul <em>(ve el pasillo)_  
>They won't say which way to go <em>(y se va caminando por el pasillo)_  
>Just trust your heart<br>To find what you're here for _(sigue caminado por el pasillo)_  
>Open another door <em>(abre una puerta)_  
>But I'm not sure anymore <em>(entra)_  
>It's just so hard <em>(y cierra la puerta)

_Voices in my head_ (se agarra la cabeza)_  
>Tell me they know best <em>(y se agacha)_  
>Got me on the edge <em>(se tira al piso)_  
>They're pushin', pushin', they're pushin'<em> _  
>I know they've got a plan<em> (se sienta desde el suelo)_  
>But the ball's in my hands<em> _  
>This time is man-to-man<em> (se levanta)_  
>I'm drivin', fightin', inside of<em> _  
>(A world that's upside down)<br>It's spinning faster_ (da varias vueltas)_  
>What do I do now <em>(se detiene)_  
>Without you? <em>(sale por otra puerta)

_I don't know where to go  
>What's the right team<br>I want my own thing  
>So bad I'm gonna scream<br>I can't choose, so confused  
>What's it all mean<br>I want my own dream  
>So bad I'm gonna scream <em>

_I'm kicking down the walls _(comienza a golpear las paredes)_  
>I gotta make them fall <em>(las golpea más fuerte)_  
>Just break through them all <em>(se recarga en ellas)_  
>I'm punchin', crushin', I'm gonna <em>  
><em>Fight to find myself <em>(se mira en un espejo)_  
>Me, and no one else <em>(lo agarra)_  
>Which way, I can't tell<br>I'm searchin', searchin', can't find a _(y lo pone boca-abajo)_  
>(Way that I should turn)<br>I should, to right or left, it... _(ve las escaleras)_  
>It's like nothing works <em>(corre hacia ellas)_  
>Without you<em>

_I don't know where to go _(salta desde las escaleras)_  
>What's the right team <em>(y aterriza en el suelo)_  
>I want my own thing <em>(comienza a caminar por el pasillo)_  
>So bad I'm gonna scream <em>(y luego a correr)_  
>I can't choose, so confused<br>What's it all mean  
>I want my own dream<br>So bad I'm gonna scream_

_Yeah, the clock's running down, _(mira el reloj de la pared)_  
>Hear the crowd getting loud <em>(se desliza hasta el suelo)_  
>I'm consumed by the sound <em>(comienza a moverse en el suelo)_  
>Is it hurt? <em>(se toca la frente)_  
>Is it love? <em>(se toca el pecho)_  
>Can the music ever be enough? <em>(se cubre los oidos)_  
>Gotta work it out! <em>(se sienta)_  
>Gotta work it out! <em>(se levanta)_  
>You can do it! <em>(comienza a caminar)_  
>You can do it! <em>(y luego a correr)

_I don't know where to go _(avienta su bolsa)_  
>What's the right team<br>I want my own thing _(se pone una mano sobre el pecho)_  
>So bad I'm gonna scream<br>I can't choose, so confused _(logra ver la entrada desde lejos)  
><em>What's it all mean <em>(toma su bolsa)_  
>I want my own dream <em>(y se dirije a ella)_  
>So bad I'm gonna scream<br>I don't know where to go  
>What's the right team <em>(llega a la entrada)_  
>I want my own thing <em>(toma la perilla)_  
>I want my own thing <em>(voltea atras)_  
>I can't choose, so confused <em>(y suelta la perilla)_  
>What's it all mean<br>I want my own dream _(corre un momento)_  
>So bad I'm gonna scream <em>(mira hacia el techo)_  
>Ohh <em>(cierra los ojos, alza las manos y…)

-Ahhhhhhhh...! –con los ojos cerrados, y las manos aun alzadas, comienza a tomar bocanadas de aire. Se sentía mucho mejor.

-Sebastian? –el recién nombrado voltea para ver a nadie más que a su mejor amigo, parado en la entrada.

-…Dave…

**Si, tal vez no hubo Klaine en este capítulo, pero les prometo que en el siguiente me concentrare más en eso… Dejen Reviews :3**


	8. Regalo de casicumpleaños

**Hola! :3 Perdon por no actualizar en casi, CASI UN MES?! Uff, no me vayan a matar, es que estuve saliendo con mis amigos por que se iban de vacaciones y yo encerrada, y luego fueron ver cosas de la escuela.. Pero, en fin; sé que en el cap anterior no hubo mucho Klaine, pero en este si habrá… Disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tampoco las canciones incluidas en este fic.**

Había pasado casi un mes (era Mayo) de todo lo ocurrido (el embarazo, las citas, etc.), y Kurt y Blaine aun salían a escondidas, solo sus amigas y Sebastian sabían de ellos dos. Además con el cumpleaños del más joven asomándose por el calendario, aún había cosas por planearse.

-Como detesto Matemáticas II, es más complicada que Matemáticas I! –decía Kurt, apenas saliendo del salón, seguido de sus amigas.

-Mejor vete acostumbrando, el próximo año será Matemáticas III… -le respondió Quinn.

-Sí, y el siguiente será Matemáticas IV…

-Britt, no hay Matemáticas IV, solo son 3… -le corrigió Kurt.

-Oh, alerta profesor guapo… profesor guapo…

-Eh? Profesor guapo? –en ese momento choco contra algo, o más bien, contra alguien.

-Profesor Anderson está bien, sabes? –contesto nadie mas y nadie menos que Blaine, mas conocido como Profesor guapo, mejor conocido con Profesor Anderson.

-Ehh…! –Kurt volteo en busca de ayuda de sus amigas, mas no las encontró, _traidoras!-_ H-hola…

-Buenos días, joven Hummel…

-Bue-buenos días, Bla-digo! Profesor Anderson… -le sonrió tímidamente.

-Un pajarito me dijo que tu cumpleaños estaba cerca…

-Y ese pajarito es una latina de 17 años, quizás?

-No, es una cristiana devota…

-_Quinn!_

-No importa, oh, acaso era un secreto?

-No, no, nada de eso…

-Que bien, _así no arruinara mi sorpresa…_

-Qué? –pregunta Kurt.

-Qué? -_rayos!_

-Que dijis…

-Oh, mira, tengo una junta de profesores, nos veremos luego –voltea a su alrededor para ver que no haya nadie, se inclina y le da un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos a la salida…

-Adiós… -ve como camina por el pasillo, hasta que entra a un salón. En ese momento sus amigas lo abordaron.

-Que te dijo! Que te dijo!? (Quinn)

-Quiere que salgan de nuevo?! (Brittany)

-Te dijo que te deseaba?! (Santana)

-Chicas!

[Después de clases]

-Rayos, Santana se volvió a ir! Y ni siquiera me aviso!

-Tienes prisa?

-Eh? –voltea para ver quién era el que le hablaba- Blaine! No tenias una junta en unos… -mira su reloj- minutos?

-Sí, pero más tarde, vamos, te llevo a tu casa…

-Qué? –agarrando el casco y subiéndose detrás de la moto.

. …

-Qué?! –se sonroja.

-Vamos! –le pone el casco y arranca la moto. Después de un paseo tranquilo, llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Kurt- Bien, llegamos…

-Gracias por traerme…

-No hay de que… -se quita el casco- y… vas a hacer algo en la noche?

-Emm, no…

-Que te parece ir a cenar conmigo… tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado…

-Claro! –contesto muy emocionado- digo… sí, claro…

-Bien, saliendo de mi junta? En la cafetería que está enfrente?

-Si…

-Hasta la noche –arranca su moto y se va.

[En el cuarto de Kurt, un rato después]

-Kyaa!

-Gracias por dejarme sordo a los 17! (Kurt)

-Perdón, Kurt, es solo que es muy romántico… (Quinn)

-Sí, mi pequeño unicornio va a tener otra cita… estoy muy feliz (Brittany)

-Muy bien, tendremos mucho que hacer y…! (Santana)

-Wow, wow, como que ''tendremos''? (Kurt)

-Sí, ya sabes… ayudarte en tu vestuario… (Quinn)

-No, no! Nada de eso… yo lo hare… (Kurt)

-Pero Kurt…! (Santana y Quinn)

-Lo siento, pero quiero hacer esto por mí mismo, hasta mañana… -cuelga el teléfono.

-Y que hacemos ahora, Santana? Ni siquiera nos dijo donde… (Quinn)

-Esperen, voy a incluir a alguien que estoy segura sabrá… (Santana)

-Sebastian al habla…

-Niño bonito, soy yo... Santana, Kurt no presento, recuerdas?

-Ah, Santana… Qué pasa? (Sebastian)

-No sé si Kurt te dijo que tenía una cita… hoy en la noche… (Santana)

-Sí, si me dijo… (Sebastian)

-Te dijo también donde iba a ser? (Santana)

-Y a ustedes? (Sebastian)

-Sebastian? Sí, soy Quinn, amiga de Kurt y Santana… Queremos ayudarle en su cita, ya que ahí estará solo…

-Sí, yo estuve en sus primeras citas… (Sebastian)

-Exacto, no quieres ayudarle también? (Quinn)

-Mmm… si no les dijo, tal vez fue porque él quiere hacer esto solo… no lo creen? (Sebastian)

-Si… (Quinn)

-Aunque… si hace esto el solo y mete la pata, no creo que consiga otra cita en un largo tiempo la pobre novicia, así que… esta bien… (Sebastian)

-Si! (las tres)

-Muy bien, chicas… hagamos magia… (Sebastian)

Después, el clan tramo el plan de ayudar a su pequeño amigo, aunque él no quisiera. Llegaron a unos arbustos y esperaron hasta poder ver a alguno de ellos. Blaine salía de la junta de maestros cuando ve a un joven muchacho de cabello castaño claro, ojos claros y con unos pantalones ajustados, botas hasta las rodillas. Chaqueta de cuero negro; recargado en su moto.

-Y… Que tal luzco? -Pregunto con un tono inocente Kurt.

-Umm…- se acerca hasta el -Creo que mejor nos vamos antes de que mi novio nos vea…-mientras lo rodea con sus brazos.

-Jaja, tonto… -lo empuja juguetonamente.

-Y, que haces aquí?

-Oh, no quieres que este aquí? Bien, me puedo ir, si tu…

-No, no! Me refería a que es un poco tarde para que estés aquí, solo… -comienzan a caminar.

-No estoy solo… tú estás conmigo…

-Si, como si eso sirviera de consuelo…

-Tonto, vamos a tomar un cenar y a tomar un café?

-Si estas vestido así, no creo necesitar algo más caliente…

-Blaine! –le reprocho sonrojándose, mientras se dirigían a la cafetería.

[Cerca de ahí, más específicos, entre los arbustos]

-''mama Tana'', aquí ''Papacito'', me escuchas? Cambio. –preguntaba Sebastian por los walkie-talkies.

-''Papacito'', aquí ''mama Tana'', te escucho... –le respondió Santana.

-Donde esta ''Pikachu''? Y di "Cambio" cuando termines de hablar, Cambio.

-Britt? Donde estas? _Cambio_.

-Soy ''Bob Esponja'', suena más divertido… Cambio.

-Bien, ''Bob Esponja'', utiliza tus binoculares y dinos si los ves… Cambio. (Sebastian)

-''Papacito'' aquí ''Novicia'', deberíamos acercarnos un poco? Cambio. (Quinn)

-Negativo ''Novicia'', podrían vernos… Ven a ''Anakin'' por algún lado? Cambio. (Sebastian)

-No, ''Papacito'' Cambio. (Quinn)

-Y que tal tu, ''Bob Esponja''? Ves algo? Cambio. (Sebastian)

-No veo nada, los cristales de la cafetería son oscuros… Sabían que veníamos! (Brittany)

-Brittany, tus binoculares aun tiene la tapa puesta? Cambio. (Santana)

-_Oh… _(Brittany)

-Y que tal de ''Padme''? Lo ven a él? (Sebastian)

-No, no se ve nada desde aquí, ''Papacito'' Cambio. (Santana)

-Rayos, tendremos que entrar… pónganse sus disfraces… Cambio. (Sebastian)

Dentro de la cafetería, Kurt y Blaine estaban decidiendo que cenar, mientras hablaban de otras cosas. En eso, las chicas y Sebastian entraron ''en cubierto''. Venían vestidos de negro, con gorras y gafas oscuras.

-Vamos a sentarnos al fondo… Vengan! –dijo Quinn en voz baja.

-No escucho nada… y ustedes, chicas?

[A unas mesas de ahí]

-Muy bien, voy por la comida, de acuerdo? No me tardo… -dijo Blaine mientras se levanta y se dirige a la fila.

-De acuerdo… -le dijo Kurt sonriendo.

[De vuelta al fondo]

-No lo miren mucho tiempo, podría sentir nuestras miradas… -dijo Quinn, mientras veía por la ventana.

-Eso es ridículo… -dijo Sebastian.

[A unas mesas de ahí]

-Tengo la extraña sensación de que alguien me está viendo... –Kurt se voltea en su silla y mira hacia las mesas- no, no es esa pareja euroasiática… tampoco ese señor comiendo una hamburguesa… mmm, podría ser esa señora con un mal permanente, o esos chicos del fondo… no, no creo… aunque ese chico puedo jurar que me esta viendo debajo de sus gafas oscuras… mm, nahh –se voltea de nuevo al frente- nadie que pueda usar esas botas Channel, tendría malas intenciones… Un momento… -mira por encima de su hombro- esas parecen mis botas Channel… no, no pueden ser, porque esas botas se las preste a… -momento de realización- _Santana… -_se levanta de su asiente, fijándose de que Blaine no lo note desde la fila, y se acerca al grupito en la mesa del fondo- Disculpe –se acerco hacia el más cercano (Santana) - me podría prestar un menú?

-Umm… si –haciendo voz de hombre- _si… _aquí tiene…

-Gracias, también le puedo pedir un cubierto, por favor?

-Sí, mm, aquí tiene… -le respondía, aun cubriéndose el rostro.

-Gracias, pero aun me gustaría pedirle un favor mas…

-Si? –en ese momento Kurt le arrebata el sombrero.

-Dejen de espiarnos y tu –señalando a Santana- devuélveme mis botas Channel!

-Esas son dos cosas! –le dijo Brittany.

-Brittany! –le reprocho Santana.

-Chicas, disculpen mis modales pero QUE RAYOS creen que están haciendo?!

-Emm, ayudando? –le respondió Sebastian, quitándose los lentes.

-Tú ni hables, que eres tan culpable como ellas…

-Queríamos ver cómo iban las cosas en el paraíso, tranquilízate abuelita…

-Ven, por eso es que no les dije nada! –los mira mejor- Y que hacen vestidos así? Van a robar un banco o a hacer jazz improvisado?! Y… walkie-talkies y gafas! Para que sirven, si no tienen nada que ocultar!

-Nuestros nombres… -dijo Brittany.

-Oh, _sus nombres_… no me digan, eran ''Grant'' (señalando a Sebastian), ''Naya'' (señalando a Santana), ''Heather'' (señalando a Brittany) y ''Diana'' (señalando a Quinn)…

-Que ridículos nombres clave… -le dijo Santana.

-Y cuáles eran nuestros nombres clave? Romeo y Julieta? Tom y Nicole? Chris y Darren?!

-Pff, no… Anakin y Padmé… -le respondió Sebastian.

-Enserio?... De TODOS los nombre o parejas, tenían que ser ellos, y además… Padmé?!

-O si prefieres Reina Amidala…

-Solo… váyanse antes de que el..!

-Muchachos, que hacen aquí? –era Blaine, con una bandeja en las manos.

-…los vea… -termino Kurt- emm, ellos…

-Hola, tal vez no nos conocemos… -empezó Sebastian, levantándose de su silla.

-Tú eres el mesero de Breadsticks no?

-O tal vez si… -volviéndose a sentar.

-Que ocurre aquí? –pregunto Blaine, dejando la bandeja en la mesa.

-Nada, ellos ya se iban… -mirándolos fijamente.

-Sí, ya nos íbamos… Vamos chicos… -agarraron sus cosas y salieron corriendo.

-Perdónalos, ellos…

-Kurt, no importa… Fue… agradable el verlos no como estudiantes…

-No te molesta que ellos sepan?

-Por que debería? Si tú confías en ellos como para decirles, entonces yo también… -tomando la bandeja y dirigiéndose a su mesa.

-Eres increíble –le da un beso.

-Lo sé… -regresándole el beso- entonces, me acompañas a nuestra mesa? –haciendo la silla para atrás, para que se pueda sentar.

-Claro… -sentándose en la silla.

**En el siguiente capítulo seguiré con más cosas dulces de KLAINE y también en donde se quedo lo de Sebastian. Reviews :3**


	9. Me haces sentir que bailo

** … No he estado durante mil siglos! Perdonen a los que les gusto el fic y le estuvieron diendo seguimiento, de seguro pensaron que ya lo había abandonado, pero no! No hasta el final…**

**Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de ****Ryan Murphy****, ****Brad Falchuk**** e ****Ian Brennan****; tampoco las canciones incluidas en este fic me pertenecen.**

**Las canciones de hoy: **

**You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - ****Carmen Carter y Donnie McClurkin (solo como musica de fondo).**

-Y…

-Y…?

Dave y Sebastian se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Dave, su padre no se encontraba así que habían decidido estar ahí para poder hablar en un lugar más privado. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera a verse a los ojos.

-Vamos a hablar de lo que paso o…? –le pregunto Dave, aun si mirarle al rostro.

_[Flashback]_

_-Sebastian?_

_-…Dave… -oh no, que hace el aquí?!._

_-Que… que ocurre? Que haces aquí?_

_-Yo…_

_-Y por qué… Sebastian, estas llorando?_

_-Yo… -no pudo pensar en que decir, vamos! Respóndele!- yo... debo irme… -agarró su bolsa y salió corriendo, dejando a su amigo confundido._

_[Fin Flashback]_

-Di algo Dave, es horrible este silencio…

-Que quieres que diga… me acabo de enterar de que mi mejor amigo… que es HOMBRE, está esperando un bebe…

-Dímelo a mí, yo fui el más sorprendido de todos… bueno, también estuvo el Doctor Lopez, pero eso es otra cosa… -se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Dave hablo.

-Y… cua-cuando… mmm… como…?

-Cuando ocurrió? Como ocurrió? Cuando va a nacer? –"_cuando/como" que, Dave? - _y… él sabe…? Me refiero, al pa…-

-Sí, si sabe… -no quería que terminara esa frase, o por lo menos _esa_ palabra.

-Y..?

-Y… que?

-Que dijo? Se emociono… se enojo… se... sorprendió?

-Más que nada, las últimas dos… con un poco de tristeza, tal vez…

-Oh, Seb, lo la…

-No, no lo digas… lo último que quiero es que alguien más me compadezca por ello.

-Hay algo que… - _que pueda hacer_ quería decir.

-No… no creo…

-Piensas conservarlo?

-Si… no veo por qué no…

-_No ves por qué no?! Ese bebe se podría parecer a…!_ - la voz de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Esta semana debo de volver a ir con el médico…

-Puedo… puedo acompañarte…? –Sebastian se que mirando a su amigo, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Tu… tu quieres… ir?

-Solo quiero, ya sabes, asegurarme…

-De que no mienta? –le miro fijo.

-De que este bien… -dirigió su mirada al vientre de su amigo.

-Está bien… pero tu conduces…

[En el Hospital]

Dave y Sebastian habían llegado al hospital, y en ese momento se encontraban en la sala de espera.

-No estés nervioso Seb, todo saldrá bien…

-Dave, estoy bien… -dijo poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla.

-Solo lo digo para que te calmes un poco… -seguía diciendo su amigo, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Estoy bi…

-Solo mantén la calma… -mientras miraba por todos lados.

-Aunque creo que tu no lo estas… -se dio cuenta Sebastian.

-Hace calor aquí? –pregunto Dave.

-Mejor voy a hablar con la recepcionista…. –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

-Oh, primerizos? –le pregunto una señorita a Dave, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Qué? –un pequeño tono rojizo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Su pareja y usted? –dijo señalando a Sebastian.

-Qué?! –se sonrojo aun más– Yo… eh…

-Oh, debo irme… suerte –y con eso se retiro.

-Disculpe? –Sebastian se acerco a la recepcionista- Sí, tengo una cita con mi doctor, el doctor Lopez?

-Oh, sí espere un momento, por favor…

-Claro –_tranquilo, todo está bien… Dave esta aquí, no pasa nada -_lo voltea a ver-

-No, el no es…! –baja la cabeza en derrota, mientras una joven se va.

-Joven? –escucha que la recepcionista lo llama.

-Si?

-El doctor lo está esperando… por aquí, por favor…

-Ah, gracias… -se voltea- Dave!

-Eh?

-Vamos, es nuestro turno… -comienza a caminar por el pasillo.

-Eh! Espérame!

[En el cuarto]

-Muy bien, joven… -mira sus apuntes- Smythe… Sebastian Smythe?

-Sí, es correcto…

-Muy bien… -mira a Dave- y usted, supongo que es el padre?

-No! –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-No, no, el es solo un amigo! –_tranquilízate Sebastian!_

-Oh, lamento la confusión, bueno… manos a la obra…

[Unos minutos después]

-Muy bien, quieres llevarte los resultados o te los envió a tu residencia?

-Emm, yo me los quedare, si no le molesta.

-Claro –le entrega los papeles.

-Muchas gracias, doctor… -decía Sebastian mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Lo veré el mes siguiente, joven Smythe…

-Hasta entonces… -y con eso salieron.

[Fuera del Hospital]

-Eso fue… diferente… -dijo Dave- si, diferente… -entonces sintió como algo, o más bien alguien se pegaba a su cuerpo, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Dave… muchas gracias… por todo…

-No te preocupes –lo abraza- lo importante es que tu estés bien…

-Si –se alejan.

-Bueno, eh, debo irme… -dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Ah, sí, yo también, tengo que tomar mi turno en Breadsticks…

-Bueno, nos…veremos, no?

-Claro, claro… Adiós Dave… -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba.

-Hasta luego… Seb… -y con eso se fue caminando por la acera.

[En casa de Kurt]

Kurt se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando fijamente su celular, esperando y –milagrosamente- rezando por que sonara.

-No te ha llamado? –le pregunta Quinn, mientras que Kurt mueve la cabeza- ni un mensaje? –mueve la cabeza- ni una carta, nada?!

-No, tal vez ya se aburrió de mi… -en eso escucha que tocan el timbre. Baja las escaleras (las chicas detrás de él) y abre la puerta para encontrarse con un ramo de flores- Que, que es esto?

-Tengo una entrega de flores para… -le la tarjeta- Kurt Hummel…?

-Soy yo, pero… quien? –recibe las flores y lee la tarjeta- "_Lamento no poder contestar tus llamadas ni mensajes, estoy en una junta de maestros. Espero verte pronto. Blaine._"

-Aww, que dulce –decía Quinn mientras se asomaba por el hombre de Kurt.

-Muchas gracias –dice Kurt al hombre que las entrego y cierra la puerta -son hermosas… pero debo esconderlas, no quiero que mi papa se entere…

-Enterarme de qué? –en eso los chicos voltearon a ver a Burt Hummel, mirándolos confundido.

-Papa! Cre-crei que estabas en el taller…

-Sí, lo estaba, pero vine por un vaso de limonada… -mira las flores- de quien son las flores?

-Eh… ummm son…

-Mías… -dice Quinn mientras toma las flores de las manos del chico –sí, me las envió un… un chico… de la iglesia…

-Enserio…? –decia Burt, mientras veía a los chicos, incrédulo.

-Si! Si, son de Quinn… -dijo Kurt, saliendo de su silencio.

-Y por que las sostenías tu, Kurt?

-Porque… -y ahí volvió su silencio.

-Porque quería olerlas un momento, y fue cuando usted llego, señor Hummel… -le respondió Quinn.

-Y que con ese… "no quiero que mi papá se entere"…

-De que abrió la puerta a un extraño, sin su permiso… -defendió Santana.

Burt seguía mirando a los chicos, como si no creyera algo de lo que le acaban de contar. Pero, decidió dejarlo así, por lo menos, ahora.

-Muy bien, regresare al taller… -y con eso se fue.

Phwe… estuvo cerca –empezaron a subir las escaleras.

-Más que cerca, creen que sospeche algo? –pregunto Kurt, algo asustado.

-De que te tiras a tu profesor, no lo creo… -le respondió Santana mientras subía más rápido.

-Santana! /

[Unas horas después, en la habitación de Kurt]

-Y…? Como me veo? –pregunto Kurt, mientras se miraba en un espejo.

-Mmm, ese profesor no te quitara a vista de encima… -le dijo Santana.

-Tu… tú crees? –Kurt se mira de nuevo al espejo- No da otro… mensaje?

-Que cosa? "Que soy un virgen de casi 18 años y no puedo esperar a que me tomes en la banca del parque"?

-SANTANA! –le reprocho Kurt, mientras su rostro se ponía rojo.

[Más tarde]

-Muy bien, tranquilízate Kurt, para esto te preparaste todo el día… Peinado, listo; celular, listo…

-Condones… -le dice Santana mientras se limaba las uñas.

-Condo…que?! –le grito Kurt, dándose cuenta de lo que dijo su amiga.

-Nada, ignorala Kurt –le dijo Quinn- que te divertas, cariño.

-Gracias, Quinn –se despide de ellas con un beso en la mejilla y sale de su cuarto.

-Tú crees que estará bien? –le pregunto Quinn a la latina, en cuanto el chico había abandonado la habitación.

-Kurt? Tal vez parezca toda una señorita y eso, pero si sabe defenderse…

[EN LA CITA]

-Dios, espero que llegue, por favor, que si esté… -se decía a si mismo Kurt, mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería y hacia su entrada.

-Kurt! Por aquí! –le gritaba Blaine mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a Kurt -Wow, te ves… increíble…

-Enserio? –se sonroja un poco.

-Claro, nunca mentiría en algo así.

-Pues… muchas gracias…

-Que estamos esperando, hay que ordenar! –dijo Blaine mientras le indicaba a Kurt que tomara asiento.

[DESPUES DE LA CENA, EN EL PARQUE]

-La cena estuvo fantástica! –dijo Kurt.

-Lo sé, creí que no podría con el postre, pero se veía muy apetitoso.

_You've got a cute way of talking _(Kurt se sienta en la banca)_  
>You got the better of me <em>(y le indica a Blaine que se siente)_  
>Just snap your fingers and I'm walking<em> (Blaine se sienta)  
><em>Like a dog hanging on your lead<br>I'm in a spin you know _(Kurt mira a Blaine)_  
>Shaking on string you know<em> (Blaine voltea a ver a Kurt)

_You make me feel like dancing _(Y al verse ambos rien y voltean la cabeza)_  
>You make me feel like dancing <em>(se quedan quietos)_  
>You make feel like dancing<br>I feel like dancing dancing dance the night away _(Blaine toma la mano de Kurt con la suya)_  
>I feel like dancing dancing ahhh<em> (sus dedos se entrelazan)

_Quarter to four in the morning _(Kurt tiembla un poco debido al frio)_  
>I ain't feeling tired <em>_no no__ no no no _(Blaine lo mira)_  
>Just hold me tight and leave on the light <em>(Y le pone su chaqueta)_  
>Cause I don't want to <em>_go__ home_

_You put a spell on me _(se vuelven a mirar)_  
>I'm right where you want me to be<em>

_You make me feel like dancing I wanna dance my life away  
>You make me feel like dancing I wanna dance my life away <em>(Kurt recarga su cabeza en el hombre de Blaine)_  
>You make me feel like dancing I wanna dance my life away<br>You make me feel like dancing I wanna dance my life away  
>You make me feel like dancing I wanna dance my life away…<em>

-Es hermoso, no es así? –decía Kurt, refiriéndose a la luna.

-Si –mirándolo –sí que lo es…

**Muy bien, TRATARE de publicar más seguido, es que se me complicaron muchas cosas, pero por fin me logre a hacer un tiempo. Besos a todos los que siguen el curso de este fic. Reviews :3**


End file.
